Amazonas
by Misao-21
Summary: Cap XII!,Me iré con el mañana..- susurro mina , haciendo que tokio palideciera y se quedara viéndola a los ojos.. Me dejan reviews!
1. Reseña e Introduccion : las Megamis

Amazonas

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero les guste, a mi me emociona mucho. ^^

Bueno y ya saben que rk no es mío jejeje .

**I.- Reseña e Introducción, La tribu "Megamis" **

Reseña 

"_Las amazonas, pueblo de mujeres de incomparable belleza, dedicadas al arte de la guerra, llamadas tambien " mujeres guerreras, enemigas de los hombres", ejercen su propio gobierno y no admiten a ningún hombre a su lado._

Según la mitología griega, las amazonas descienden de Ares (Marte), dios de la guerra, y de su propia hija, la ninfa Armonía. Solo viven entre mujeres , se destacan en las artes marciales y crían a sus hijas para que sean cazadoras y luchadoras. 

Amazonas ( las que no tienen seno) significado griego, ya que se queman un seno para un tiro mas efectivo al arco. Cosa que hacen algunas , dependiendo a que arma usen.( según mi fic jeje ^^). Como expertas guerreras utilizaban también otras armas como la doble hacha , las lanzas y la espada, etc., también un escudo con una luna creciente o una serpiente las distingue.

Estas se unen a los hombres en periodos muy cortos, y con fin estrictamente procreativo. Y solo conservan a su lado a los hijos del sexo femenino. Aunque en algunos casos a los hombres se les utilizaba como esclavos.

El mito de las amazonas es realmente fascinante, leyenda o realidad? Muchas dudas tornaran a este mito, pero lo que si es cierto es que aun son recordadas".

****

Fin de reseña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

Introducción: La tribu "Megamis" ( diosas, por lo que me dijeron ^^, y sino no importa es el nombre artístico jeje ^^).

Otros tiempos.

A orillas de un rio en lo profundo de las afueras de Kyoto se encontraba una mediana pero temida tribu de guerreras , las apodaban las " Megamis", todas de extremada belleza y con destrezas increíbles, a los alrededores nadie atrevía a internarse entre los bosques y prados dominados por ellas, por temor a ser atrapados y sacrificados por estas mujeres .

Este grupo estaba consistentemente constituido, tenían una amazona reina y jefa que las gobernaba y vivían todas en armonía.

Su nombre era "ellis" que significa diosa de la guerra, y esta era muy amena con todas sus guerreras, aunque ciertamente un tanto estricta.

Por estos tiempos, las amazonas de la tribu, se encontraban divididas en grupos para vivir en las chozas ubicadas en los arboles del bosque.

Cada grupo estaba liderado por una guerrera, que dirigía a las mas jóvenes, y estaban constituidas en de a 5 por grupo.

Y como cierta jerarquía , habia un grupo que estaba liderando a los demás grupos, compuesto por 4 jóvenes y su líder de grupo.

En este caso la líder, llamada Tokio, que a sus 24 años le hacia honor a tu titulo de jefa de grupo y de los demás. De carácter fuerte, tierna pero distante, conduce a la comunidad a ojos cerrados. En ella se albergaba un odio tremendo por los hombres, ya que desde pequeña le habían dicho muchas historias sobre ellos.

Experta guerrera, ágil con la doble lanza y las dagas, podría decirse que casi indestructible, ya que domina distintas formas de pelea. Su vestimenta, de cueros, en forma de un vestido ajustado hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con el cuello en forma diagonal y en las piernas dos cueros cubriéndole las pantorrillas y usadas como descanso a las dos dagas, y sus inseparables lanzas cruzadas en la espalda.

La segunda al mando, la mano derecha de Tokio, Shura era su nombre,de 23 años , se destacada por ser la mas leal a Tokio y a la reina, fiel hasta la muerte, un tanto egoísta , y si de ella dependiera acusar a alguna de sus compañeras por salvar su pellejo lo haría, de carácter agresivo , ella tambien poseía grandes cualidades como guerrera, experta en el uso de el hacha y una espada corta que siempre lleva en su espalda junto a su hacha. Su vestimenta, de cueros tambien, de pequeña falda corta, y camiseta de unión de cueros diversos.

Después les siguen las tres más jóvenes, Megumi de 22, Kaoru de 20 y Misao de 19.

Megumi, fuerte e inteligente, con un alto conocimiento en hierbas medicinales, a menudo la tribu siempre recurría a ella , en caso de que alguna sufriera algún accidente, esta no poseía tanta destreza con las armas , pero en el uso de los caballos, es la mejor, y tambien posee un pequeño conocimiento en las dagas, posee una escondida entre sus ropas.

De vestimenta sencilla, cueros desordenados como peto, y una falda larga , con cortes a los costados. En caso de batallas o encuentros, ella siempre se queda en la base de la tribu, por si alguna de sus compañeras sale lastimada, en casos extremos ella sale en ayuda.

Kaoru, joven y fuerte, de apariencia delicada, esconde una personalidad fuerte y dulce, fiel a sus enseñanzas, aunque a ciencia cierta su corazón le dice que no deberían odiar a los hombres, ella mejor amiga de Misao la mas joven, tienen platicas largas junto al rio sobre aquello, aun para las mas jóvenes no queda clara la lejanía hacia la demás gente. Esta chica se destaca por su gran experiencia en las lanzas, usa una que tiene una punta con filo y una espada con una gran empuñadura acomodada en su espalda. Su vestimenta de estilo sencillo pero encantador, de falda corta de cueros y una pequeña camiseta de cueros sin mangas, y además con cubre pantorrillas.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante , la mas joven de este grupo de lideres Misao, de carácter amigable y alegre, fuerte y ágil, siempre dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le encomienden, aunque según sus principios, con claras confusiones sobre la lejanía con las demás personas, solo conversa de aquello con su mejor amiga kaoru, prefiere no preguntar a los altos cargos, y buscar sola las respuestas, rebelde por naturaleza, aunque la mas joven, es la que tiene la mayor experiencia en arcos, usa uno con extremada precisión , además de poseer escondidas entre sus ropas pequeñas kunais, que conoce a la perfección.

Cuando tenia 15 le propusieron que se quemara un seno para la mayor puntería en el arco, pero se negó rotundamente, entrenando duramente, hasta alcanzar la mejor puntería de la tribu, sin necesidad de desfigurar su cuerpo, como ella lo llamo.

Ella posee tambien una apariencia delicada y juvenil, con rostro angelical, tanto ella como su mejor amiga kaoru tienen un alto dominio en los hombres , ya que cuando han salido a robarles a los viajeros de los alrededores, estos quedan perplejos ante tanta belleza, y Asi la tarea se les hace mayoritariamente fácil, ya que no ponen resistencia al ataque.

Este grupo de amazonas, las apodadas, "Megamis", poseen un símbolo tatuado en su brazo izquierdo, una luna creciente que las identifican de la demás gente , por su parte estas se encuentran en un periodo de convivencia armoniosa, durante estos últimos tiempos, la mayoría se a preocupado de la caza, y de la pesca para sobrevivir, otro grupo pequeño es agricultor, y como ultima opción tienen el robo a los viajeros de los alrededores.

Aunque la tribu no se encuentra ajena a las pequeñas peleas y a los encuentros que llevan a cabo con los osados a entrar en sus bosques, algunos por buscar pelea, otros por curiosidad de conocerlas, ya que en los pueblos se corren rumores de que son las mujeres más bellas.

Estas tampoco estan desconectadas de los pueblos que las rodean, ya que ellas son una gran rama de espías.

Asi esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza, y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo.

****

Fin del primer capitulo.

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto y espero les guste, a mi me encanta jejejejeje ^^, no olviden de dejarme reviews!! Para saber que les pareció. ( supongo que saben cual será la pareja principal jejejeje no hace falta que lo diga, pero por si acaso jajaja AOSHI Y MISAO :p).-

Y tambien quiero saludar especialmente a Rurouni_Andrea que sino me hubiera mosqueado tanto, no hubiera subido el capitulo tan luego jejeje. Pero bueno andre! Aquí esta!!!! Jajajaja .

Nos vemos

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*

Ja ne^^.


	2. El Inicio de una Guerra

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

__

"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza, y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo."

Nota de la autora: recuerden que es un Universo Alternativo y que los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen .- ^^

****

II.- El Inicio de una Guerra.-

La noche se encontraba pacifica, solo se podía oír el cantar de pequeños grillos y la caída lejana de una cascada .

La tribu se encontraba en un profundo descanso, por estos ultimo tiempos, habían tenido una vida normal y sin problemas.

Hasta esta noche, cuando de un momento a otro , comenzó a sonar el cuerno de alerta.

En ese instante en la choza del grupo líder, comenzaron a sentirse ruidos.

Vamos, la reina nos necesita hay junta de alerta, no se demoren .- grito Tokio parada en la entrada haciendo sonar la punta de una de sus lanzas en el suelo de madera. Para luego salir rápidamente de allí. Que esperan perezosas , la reina llama podemos estar todas en peligro y uds demorando .- burlo shura copiando el gesto de la líder y parándose en la entrada. 

- Estamos listas, podrías quitarte que es importante.- obligo megumi que la veía molesta mientras pasaba junto a las dos mas jóvenes. Shura las miro irónicamente y salió corriendo junto a ellas.

La reunión estaba por comenzar, Mei una de las guardianas privadas de la reina, estaba en lo alto de un árbol aun haciendo sonar el cuerno de alerta. Mai por otro lado se encontraba de pie al lado derecho de Ellis que estaba sentada en un especie de trono, en tanto el lugar parecía un gran estadio rodeado de arboles.

Asi comenzaban a juntarse todas las Megamis, frente a la reina, al lado derecho de ellis, se encontraba Mai junto a Tokio , Kaoru y Misao, en tanto al otro lado llego rápidamente Mei y junto a ella se encontraba Shura y Megumi, de pie tambien.

Cuando estaba todo el grupo reunido, Mai abandono su lugar y camino hacia el frente disponiéndose a hablar, mientras Kaoru y Misao se miraban un tanto confusas, y veían a Tokio que no quitaba la vista del frente, sin saber lo que sucedía.

Como sabrán, las hemos llamado a estas horas de la noche, porque hay un caso urgente que comunicar, es por ello que pido silencio mientras la reina habla.- dicto Mai , para luego girarse y volver a su lugar. 

La reina desde su puesto hablo, ante la sorpresa de toda la tribu que la miraba expectante.

Lamento haber interrumpió su sueño, pero debo comunicarles algo urgentemente, gracias a las espías que tenemos en el pueblo, hemos averiguado que los gobernantes de estos , se encuentra organizando a un grupo de hombres guerreros, que se dirigirán hacia nuestras tierras, con el propósito de una guerra, para poder apoderarse de nuestros dominios.- dicto , mirando a todas, mientras la tribu se volvía a murmurar sobre el nuevo problema que les acontecía, en tanto las Megamis mayores , proclamaban gritando. __

"Muerte! A los hombres , las tierras son nuestras!"

En tanto el resto respondían, Shura veía satisfecha a sus compañeras, en tanto Tokio no dejaba de mirar hacia un punto fijo , quizás lejos de allí. Por otro lado Megumi comenzaba a preocuparse por la eventual guerra que comenzaría pronto y el numero de niñas que en este momento habia en la tribu para proteger.

Kaoru en tanto apretaba su espada, con una enorme inquietud en su corazón, y mirando de reojo a Tokio. Misao no estaba mucho mejor, estaba acostumbrada a pelear contra los hombres, pero últimamente , ahora que los tiempos se habían puesto tan pacíficos, se sentía extraña de tener que volver hacerlo, pero aun así estaba dispuesta por defender las tierras que la vieron crecer, si la reina decía que los hombres querían despojarlas de ellas, por lo menos ella no moriría sin antes haber peleado.

Silencio la reina no ha terminado.- dicto mai desde su lugar haciendo sonar el cuerno que llevaba en una mano. 

El murmullo se volvió silencio absoluto y todas dirigieron la vista hacia la reina ellis, quien tenia un rostro sereno aunque demostraba una pequeña molestia.

Continuando, es por eso que las he reunido aquí hoy, porque no podemos dejar pasar mas tiempo, debemos resguardar todos los limites y proteger a las pequeñas Megamis. Sin olvidar que claramente saben que no deben acercarse a los hombres, ellos no vienen para nada bueno. Entendido?.- dicto mientras esperaba respuesta de sus guerreras. 

Todas contestaron al unísono un _Si! _, firme, incluso Misao y Kaoru que se miraban a veces con un signo de confusión en sus rostros.

Pues entonces la guerra a comenzado y nosotras estaremos aquí esperándolos, es todo por hoy, mañana en durante el día, dividiremos los turnos de limites y enviaremos a estos lugares grupos de dos guerreras. Buenas noches y muerte a los hombres. 

El grupo hizo una reverencia al igual que el resto de la tribu, mientras gritaron con fuerza "_Muerte a los hombres" _, y se comenzaban a dispersar hacia sus chozas, mientras Ellis salía acompañada de Mai y Mei hacia su lugar de descanso.

Mientras tokio se giro y ordeno a su grupo seguirla rápidamente a su choza. Asi lo hicieron todas.

Cuando llegaron ordeno que se sentaran en circulo, pues iban a hablar.

Bueno la reina Ellis, ya me habia comentado de esto, la noticia llego hoy en la mañana, pero no quiso alarmar a la tribu antes, pues estuvimos organizando como defendernos. Aunque estoy segura que no nos costara nada, nosotras somos las mas fuertes de toda la región y me atrevería a decir del país. Nadie a podido entrar a nuestros dominios y ni siquiera ningún hombre se ha llevado a alguna de nuestras guerreras, por eso debemos estar orgullosas y firmes ante este nuevo ataque.- aseguro tokio sentándose y dejando sus lanzas frente a ella. Tokio , yo eh escuchado algo sobre una de nuestra guerreras llamada sino me equivoco Mina, dicen que ella se fue con un hombre.- murmuro misao, quitándose el arco de la espalda y sacandose algunas kunais que guardaba en su minifalda de cuero y su peto . Misao tu eres la mas joven de este grupo, y espero que recuerdes que somos el grupo guía, no voy a reprenderte, pero te prohibo hablar sobre Mina esta bien?. Ella es un cuento aparte y no hay nada que decir de esta, porque no existe , esta entendido misao?.- dijo tokio mirándola fijo, mientras todas la veían, mas kaoru que se quedo helada ante la respuesta de su líder. Entendido Tokio.- balbuceo misao mirándola tambien. Bueno y entonces como nos dividiremos nosotras?, sabes que yo no puedo abandonar la tribu para los turnos, necesito quedarme aquí, y ayudar a las que salgan lastimadas.- dijo megumi mirando a tokio. Lo se , todas lo sabemos, es preciso que tu te quedes aquí a cargo de las que se lastimen, y de algunas niñas, en todo caso dejaremos grupos de las mas ancianas cuidando de ellas en los túneles y junto a ellas, grupos de 4 guerreras para defenderlas, de un posible ataque, que prometo no sucederá, por el momento Megumi tu solo cumple aquí.- dicto nuevamente tokio y ahora se dirigía a las 3 restantes. Por mi parte, yo prefiero salir contigo, se que dirás que es mejor que salgamos una joven y una antigua, pero seria mas productivo para ellas que fueran juntas y así continuaran con un entrenamiento duro, ya que en esta posible guerra, deberán mostrar todo de si.- murmuro Shura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Misao y a Kaoru. Algún impedimento para uds dos?.- pregunto Tokio a las dos mas jóvenes. No ninguno, prometemos salir victoriosas.- promulgo Kaoru sonriendo mientras veía a Misao.- 

Misao por su parte , se mantenía pensativa, la reacción de Tokio hacia la leyenda de Mina, la dejo perpleja, ella solo tenia curiosidad, pensaba que debió haberle echo caso a Kaoru cuando le advirtió que no preguntara y que mejor averiguara sola. Mientras esta se mantenía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Tokio golpeo una daga contra el suelo, haciendo que misao la mirara.

Ten mas atención mocosa.- hirió shura, mientras la veía molesta, esta les tenia un tanto receso a las dos mas jóvenes por que pensaba que eran mas fuertes que ella, en efecto lo eran ,pero la diferencia estaba en algunos trucos. Las ordenes las dos yo?, entendido?.- ordeno tokio mientras veía a shura, para luego volver su mirada a Misao. 

- Tu eres nuestra mejor tiradora de arco, es por eso que confiamos mucho en ti , pero si estas tan distraída, muchos te podrían atacar. – dijo mirándola y volviendo hablar.- En todo caso a uds dos les hemos asignado los limites Sur, pues estamos seguros que vendrán por los nortes, pero saben que no podemos abandonar los demás limites, de seguro pensaran que estamos indefensas, y precisamente aun no sabemos que es lo que quieren y donde quieren llegar.- musito tokio, mientras se levantaba y se disponía a descansar.

Entonces no sabemos lo que quieren?.- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos Megumi. No, esta este minuto solo sabemos que quieren las tierras, pero son hombres, no debemos confiar que solo eso quieren, ahora duerman, mañana comienzan las vigilancias, y les avisamos que Tokio y yo estaremos al frente de los limites norte, los demás grupos estarán dispersos por los bosques, y otros grupos por los otros limites.- dijo shura mientras se tapaba para dormir. 

Kaoru miraba a Misao que ahora se encontraba mirando su arco con un detenida paciencia, en tanto megumi las hizo levantar y las dirigió a dormir, mientras ella yacía dormida ya.

Kaoru se acerco al borde de una especie de litera ( cama doble una arriba y otra abajo), mirando hacia abajo, misao aun tenia los ojos abiertos. 

Misao, que te parece esto de la guerra.- murmuro bajito kaoru. 

Misao la miro y sonrío mientras se acomodaba.

Tu y yo sabemos lo que pensamos de esto, pero somos amazonas, mujeres guerreras, opino que es mejor que hablemos mañana en nuestro primer turno a solas.- musito levantándose y acercandose al oído de kaoru, mientras de reojo veía como shura las observaba. Esta bien, buenas noches.- dijo kaoru para terminar dormida. Si buenas.- comento misao mientras se miraba el tatuaje de luna que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo.... 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En tanto en el pueblo, un grupo de extenso de hombres dormía en una guarida.

Solo una luz se mantenía encendida.

Entonces saben lo que tenemos que hacer, como sea debemos obtener esas tierras y de paso derrocar a las Megamis.- murmuro Saito. Ja!, y como sabes y encontramos novias.- rio Sanosuke , mientras los 4 hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor lo miraban con cara de " porque existes". Déjate de tonterías, esto es serio.- Dicto Aoshi mientras observaba sus kodachis, apoyado a la pared. Va!, que no conocen las historias de ellas?, yo nunca e visto una pero dicen que son las mujeres mas bellas y me muero por conocer una, algo bueno que salga de todo este caos no creen?.- volvió a sonreír sanosuke mientras saito le pegaba un golpe, perdiendo la paciencia. Y este caía dormido Calma todos, ahora lo importante es que nos digan cuando y donde comenzaremos actuar.- Afirmo Kenshin que se encontraba junto a Aoshi . Me han informado que, dentro de 4 días nos a mezclaremos en los bosques camino hacia los territorios de las Megamis.- dicto Seijuro, mientras se recostaba continuando.- En todo caso yo tampoco encuentro mala la idea de sanosuke.-,dijo mientras reía. 

Saito por otro lado se encontraba mirándolo sin expresión, lo que le faltaba . Penso mientras se disponía a dormir.

En tanto Kenshin observaba a Aoshi limpiar sus kodachis, entonces antes de hablar observo su sokabatou.

Y pensar que tendremos que ejecutar mujeres.- dicto un tanto apenado Kenshin. No podemos ponernos en contra del gobierno.- afirmo aoshi, sereno. A ti no te importa?.- pregunto kenshin. Claro que me importa, pero estamos con las manos atadas, debemos hacerlo y hacerlo bien.- afirmo nuevamente aoshi mientras se giraba y apagaba la pequeña vela. En todo caso, yo aun estoy muy inseguro.- murmuro Kenshin mientras tambien se giraba y se disponía a dormir. 

Aoshi no contesto, solo suspiro y trato de quitarse tristes recuerdos, y se comenzó a quedar dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pronto llegaría para los dos bandos...

Fin de segundo capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, Les agradezco a todas, las que me dejaron un review, y me alegro mucho que les haya agradado este fic, como ven aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero les guste tambien, me dejan review para saber que les pareció *^^*.

Como siempre aquí van los saluditos especiales :

Hibari: Sensei hentai!!! ¬¬, aoshi sama no usara taparabos jajaja por ahora xD. Y Hai!! El girl power xD!!.Gracias por el apoyo y ya no te enojes si comencé ya el cap 8 de Aoshi peluche , ya lo leerás jajejeje. Me dejas un review.

Rurouni_Andrea: Yahika-Chan!, mosquita en el oído!!!, jajajaja, linda te pareces tanto a yahiko y a mi hermano a veces ¬¬! Jajaja.

Gracias por el apoyo incondicional, espero sigas dejándome reviews ne yahika? :P

Jocky-Misao: uf!! Si, mejor dolor, quemarse un seno es... bueno... no pensemos en ello xD. Jaja Gracias por tu apoyo y no olvides dejarme un review!.

Sakura-Merl: Mou!!! Por que haces tan cortito los capítulos ¬¬, me quedo en lo mejor,T_T, actualiza pronto, y espero te guste este capitulo amiga, oye me das tu mail? Para agregarte al msn?, me dejas un review jeje chau.

Anto-chan: wow! Anto, que genial que te guste, fíjate que hoy en la tarde se me ocurrió un fic sobre sano y megumi jaja aunque no es mi estilo, siempre son aoshi y misao, nose porque hoy me nació quizás lo ponga, y no te preocupes tendrá un poco de todas las parejas. Me dejas un review eh!

Yuki: Gracias por tu mensajito, y no te preocupes tendrá de todas las parejas, pero como sabrás amo a mi aoshi sama bello por eso todos los fics son en torno a nosotros ( jaja que emocionada xD). Bueno besos y me dejas un review.

Bunny: Mira!!, algo de saito, jajaja el lobo ¬¬! XD. Gracias por el apoyo y no olvides dejarme un review espero te agrade este segundo capitulo ^^.

Meikyo: Oye!!!, mucho gusto en conocerte por msn jjaja , y aquí esta el capitulo 2 para que no satures mi mail, aunque ya lo has leído jajajaja. Ahora Tu continua luego ¬¬ me dejas un review ^^.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jjajaja no te preocupes, y tienes razón se me fue lo del traje de misao, la inspiración se me fue por otro lado jeje, pero aquí dije algo ne?, espero te guste este capitulo. Gracias!.

Ady: Hola!!, gracias por el review, y espero que tambien te guste este capitulo, no olvides dejarme un review.^^

Milla-Chan: Nihao!!! Niña, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo, ya iras viendo todas las sorpresas que se vienen en los siguientes ^^. No olvides dejarme un review.

Cleoru Misumi: muchas gracias por el review amiga, y bueno pronto sabrás como se irán desarrollando estos pares jejeje ^^.

Neo Cristal Serenity: Hola!, gracias por el review!, nunca te veo en msm T.T a que hora estas?? Jeje que loco, bueno besos y cuídate chau.

Eve-Chan: que bueno que te guste que las chicas sean amazonas, jejeje , no olvides dejarme un review! Eh!!!!!!.

Kao: Muchas gracias, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo, y no te preocupes yo tambien leía solo los a/m pero de todos no va mal ne?. ^^ .

Kaory: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu mensajito a mi mail, me encanto conocerte, no olvides dejarme un review! Y actualiza prontito porfis :P.

Dicardo: Lindo, gracias especiales a ti porque siempre me apoyas con todos los fics, y me compartes tus experiencias y me comentas tus dudas. Besos :*

Bueno wow! Cuantos reviews!!, espero me dejen mas para este capitulo ^^ .

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*.

Ja ne ^^


	3. Principios y Primeros Encuentros Sur

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

__

Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza, y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo."

Nota de la autora: recuerden que es un universo alternativo y que los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen.

III.- Principios y Primeros Encuentros Sur.

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana, cuando misao sintió que la movían, y muchos ruidos a su alrededor. Se levanto de golpe.

Sucede algo?.- pregunto agarrando sus kunais y el arco que estaba bajo su improvisada almohada.

Dicen que debemos salir a reunirnos por los turnos, los hombres se han adelantado , estan a 3 días de aquí, vamos apresúrate.- grito shura, haciendo salir a kaoru y a megumi, tokio no se encontraba allí.

Misao se arreglo un poco la ropa y se escondió las kunais, y agarrando un poco de flechas salió corriendo tras shura.

Al bajar del árbol, misao observo a sus compañeras reunidas, y tokio en lo alto de una especie de podio, nombrando los grupos, en tanto toda la masa de amazonas daba característico grito:

__

-. Muerte a los hombres!!!!.-

Se acerco un poco a misao, que acompañaba a tokio, al igual que shura que se mantenía sentada al lado.

esto es peor de lo que pensábamos.- susurro misao, entregándole una espada a una joven nueva amazona. estan a 3 días de aquí.. misao yo no..- murmuro kaoru. silencio, mantengan el respecto, recuerden quienes somos.- ordeno shura que escuchando a las dos perfectamente. 

Misao la miro de reojo, en tanto tokio repartía los turnos.

Uds dos, estarán todos los días en el limite sur, no podemos arriesgarnos a que mientras uds vuelvan, ellos nos sorprendan, estan preparadas?.- pregunto tokio mirando a misao y a kaoru.

hai, siempre.- contesto rapidamente kaoru. 

No espero menos de uds, desde hoy en la noche estarán allá, nosotras tambien estaremos en nuestros puestos, y recuerden que allá uds estan a cargo, si ofrecen resistencia, ya saben.- ordeno tokio, aun dividiendo a los últimos grupos.

nosotras no tenemos el poder para decidir quien vive y quien muere aunque sean hombres..- dicto misao viendo a tokio. Esta no se giro a verla, siguió con lo suyo , mientras que shura se levantaba y se ponía frente a ella. por favor que ejemplo daremos, si peleamos entre nosotras, estaremos peor y seremos igual que los hombres.- auxilio megumi, llegando apresuradamente y viendo el inevitable enfrentamiento entre la segunda al mando y la pequeña arquera. nunca seremos iguales a ellos, megumi, nunca.- dicto tokio quien terminaba de dividir y tomaba firmemente sus lanzas. 

Megumi solo asintió, sabiendo la antigüedad de la propia, en tanto shura aun seguía frente a misao, que tampoco perdía porte ante ella.

entonces nos retiramos, nos vemos en 2 días, vendremos a darles las nuevas.- dijo kaoru agarrando a misao, que aun no quitaba la vista de shura. 

Que les vaya bien, se cuidan.- comento megumi dándoles un beso en la frente y chocando sus puños con cada una.

no te preocupes, somos las mejores.- aseguro misao girándose para seguir a kaoru. yo se que no son quienes deciden quien vive y quien muere, pero esta batalla es por nuestro pueblo, y son hombres, nunca olviden lo que les hemos enseñado. Buena suerte.- murmuro tokio, para luego girarse y caminar en sentido contrario, sin demostrar sus sentimientos de angustia ante el momento problemático que se encontraban. Shura la siguió y megumi tambien. vamos misao, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y el camino es largo.- sugirió kaoru, tocándole el tatuaje de luna en el brazo a misao. 

Si vamos.- dijo volviéndose a kaoru, para después saltar a un árbol, y Asi las dos desaparecer entre lo bosques lejos de su tribu, con un liviano cargamento .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En tanto los guerreros mas fuertes escogidos para recuperación de tierras, ya estaban divididos y en camino hacia los limites de las tierras de las famosas amazonas.

no olviden aquí es vivir o morir, entienden , en ciencia cierta lo unico que conocemos de ellas es que son excelentes guerreras y que nadie ha podido con ellas.- repitió saito, dando las ultimas ordenes. no no no, tambien sabemos que son bellísimas.- comento sanosuke ajustándose la cinta que llevaba amarrada a la cabeza. podrías callarte y obedecer cerebro de mosquito?.- sugirió saito en respuesta y adelantándose en el paso junto a Seijuro. y si se rinden?.- murmuro nerviosamente kenshin. pues te aprovechas .- rio Seijuro, poniendo una cara lujuriosa. por favor, no estamos para juegos.- dijo aoshi que venia atrás mirando al frente. 

Los cuatro hombres que venían delante de el, se giraron a verlo.

cuando reaccionaras shinomori, búscate una mujer que te cambie ese genio.- dicto Seijuro, mientras compartía risas con sanosuke. podríamos centrarnos en lo que vinimos.- comento kenshin que volvía a caminar. - bueno obviando este paréntesis, aquí es donde nos dividiremos nosotros, recuerden que el resto del grupo esta bordeando los limites, y uds van al mando.- comento saito parándose entre unos arboles. - esta bien, entonces buena suerte, y que ninguno sea capturado.- dijo kenshin sonriéndoles a los tres compañeros que se alejaban. no te preocupes, yo quiero que me capturen!!!!!.- grito sanosuke, mientras saito lo agarraba del cuello y lo arrastraba junto a Seijuro que caminaba riendo. 

Kenshin solo sintió que una gota aparecía junto a su cabeza. Se giro y miro a su compañero, apoyado en un árbol y mirando al suelo.

nos vamos?.- pregunto hai, vamonos, hoy tenemos casería de amazonas.- dicto aoshi comenzando a correr sigilosamente, seguido por kenshin que lo miraba desconcertado. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podríamos parar un poco!.- grito kaoru, haciendo caer al suelo a misao por su grito. ouch!!!.- gimoteo misao desde el suelo. Ya estamos bastante lejos es necesario que hablemos, siento que no estas bien , hemos corrido y saltado hace 4 horas seguidas sin parar, se que te sientes extraña, yo tambien lo siento así, hablemos onegai...- dijo kaoru ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara. 

Misao sonrío y agradeció el gesto incorporándose, caminaron juntas hacia un pequeño estero, y se sentaron metiendo los pies en el.

Mou! Que relajante!.- comento kaoru sonriendo y moviendo los pies. 

Misao revolvía el agua con los suyos y contemplaba la caída de una pequeña vertiente.

tu sabes algo de mina?.- pregunto inesperadamente misao, dejando a kaoru atonica por su pregunta fuera de contexto. solo se lo que se dice y murmura en la tribu.- comento dejando su lanza a un lado junto con su espada. nada mas?, y que sabes?.- pregunto nuevamente misao. Sin dejar de ver el agua correr. pues.. lo mismo que sabes tu, que en una batalla conoció a un hombre y se deslumbro por el, al punto de irse de la tribu siguiendolo.- comento kaoru mirando a misao y agrego.- porque te preocupa eso?.- yo se exactamente lo mismo que sabes tu, solo tenia curiosidad de saber algo mas, se que las Megamis guardan ese secreto como un tesoro, ya viste como se puso tokio cuando le pregunte, prácticamente se desfiguro.- murmuro misao ahora mirándola. entiende tu tambien que no es fácil para ella, seguro la conoció, y por lo menos si me pasara que una amiga se fuera de aquí por culpa de un hombre, no dejaría a ninguno vivo, hasta encontrarla y traerla devuelta.- aseguro kaoru con un brillo en sus ojos. y si la que te enamoraras fueras tu?.- pregunto misao mas intensamente. 

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando el agua, sin contestar.

ves que no tienes respuesta, eso me cuestiono a veces, yo se que quizás todo lo que nos contaron nuestras antecesoras acerca de los hombres sea verdad, pero por algo estan creados tambien , ya hemos peleado con ellos antes, pero cada vez que mato uno me siento angustiada, al igual que cuando mando a uno de los esclavos que hay en la tribu.- comento afligida misao. 

Kaoru se acerco y la abrazo, y tomando nuevamente su lanza y ajustando su espada, se levanto.

lo se misao., yo tambien siento lo mismo, pero tranquila, esta es nuestra vida, y debemos aprender a aceptarla, somos amazonas, eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.- dijo indicándole el tatuaje de luna que portaba en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que misao suspirara y sonriera, tomando su arco y las flechas, y levantándose tambien. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Limites Norte. Hombres

Que esperas cabeza de pollo, avanza.- ordeno saito girándose y viendo a sanosuke parado justo a la orilla de un árbol. cuando de este paso, estaré a pocos metros de conocer la belleza divina.- murmuro sonriente . oh vamos , entonces que esperas!!.- comento Seijuro empujándolo. Mientras saito se sentía fuera de lugar y rogaba que fuera un sueño, y que sus compañeros no eran ese par de líos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Limites Norte . Megamis.

crees que ya estarán cerca de aquí?.- pregunto shura corriendo velozmente junto a tokio que saltaba por los arboles sin mirar atrás. estoy segura que estan mas cerca de lo que pensamos, es por eso que envíe antes a todas .- murmuro saltando mas ágilmente. confía en mi, yo te seguiré siempre.- aseguro shura, volviendo su mano a su espalda para tocar su hacha, delicadamente afilada, y corriendo rapidamente. lo se .- murmuro tokio sin desquitar la vista del frente y escuchando todos los sonidos , de los distintos lados que provenían. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Limites Sur: Hombres

Detente aoshi, siento que estamos cerca de algo.- sugirió kenshin, mirando hacia todos lados. lo se, yo tambien lo siento, hace rato que entramos en las tierras, y no hemos visto a ninguna guerrera.- murmuro aoshi mirando los arboles detalladamente. supongo que tenemos que estar preparados, desde aquí en adelante nada es seguro.- continuo kenshin avanzando un poco. Por eso recuerda que estamos en territorio de amazonas, y estoy seguro que hay trampas en todos lados.- sugirió aoshi mirando el pasto mientras caminaba. lo se, vamos debemos apresurarnos.- dijo kenshin caminando rápido. solo recuerda algo himura.- advirtió aoshi. que cosa?.- pregunto kenshin girándose a verlo. no te deslumbres por su belleza, ellas no son lo que parecen, se ven como ángeles pero son diablos, solo eso.- afirmo aoshi adelantándolo y comenzando a correr, dejando a kenshin pensativo ante las palabras de su compañero. el algo esconde.. , son amazonas, pero antes que todo son mujeres, porque esta bloqueado aoshi?. se pregunto siguiendolo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Limites Sur. Megamis

creo que por aquí es el lugar donde debemos quedarnos.- murmuro kaoru sacando de entre su pecho un pequeño pergamino. estas segura?.- comento misao girando alrededor de ella y mirando hacia todos lados apuntando con su arco. es aquí, nunca me equivoco , arreglemos nuestras cosas en la guarida escondida junto al rio.- respondió kaoru, sacando su lanza de la espalda y caminando en dirección al rio, por un pasadizo secreto entre unos arboles. 

Misao junto la flecha con el arco y tambien entro, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie las veía.

Una vez dentro, dejaron sus cosas, unos cuantos cueros para dormir y cubrirse, y dos capuchas verdes. Junto a algo de comida.

no veas así la comida, mas tarde iré a pescar , después de que nos aseguremos que no llegaran hoy , para que me sirve mi lanza aparte de matar hombres .- rio kaoru levantando su lanza y limpiando la punta con un trapo. lo se jaja, bueno intentare de olvidarme de todo, y concentrarme en el hoy.- suspiro misao, agarrando unas cuantas flechas afiladas y guardándolas en la bolsa que se encontraba cruzada en su espalda. vamos?, quizás si han llegado ya, los encontraremos en las trampas jajaja nadie las pasa .- rio kaoru, mirándose en el filo de su espada. si vamos.- sonrío misao, guardando sus kunais en los costados de su falda. 

Asi las dos salieron y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol, mirando las trampas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En tanto, aoshi y kenshin aun seguían corriendo, sin notar las trampas hasta cuando estuvieron dentro de ellas.

aquí es demasiado raro.- murmuro aoshi parando en seco. lo se, es sospechoso, el pasto esta distinto al resto y los arboles, se ven como si estuvieran plantados para encerrar.- afirmo kenshin, apoyándose sin querer en un árbol, tomando un poco de aire. 

Aquel movimiento los dejo encerrados, desde el suelo se levanto una especie de malla, estilo jaula.

kuso!!.- grito aoshi, intentando romper la malla con las kodachis. somos presa fácil ahora.- afirmo kenshin, intentando con su estilo , romper la malla, especialmente hecha para estos casos. es imposible, estamos a merced de ellas, kuso!!! .- grito aoshi, haciendo que su eco sonara por todo el bosque. hemos caído en una trampa estúpida!.- sugirió kenshin con un pequeño brillo en los ojos girando hacia todos lados, esperando ver aparecer a las dichosas Megamis. trampa estúpida o estúpidos?.- sugirió insinuante una voz de mujer desde el extremo derecho de un árbol. estúpidos.- rio otra desde el otro extremo. 

Kenshin y Aoshi, levantaron la vista, buscando las siluetas de las voces, agarrando firmemente sus armas, pero cuando vieron.

En un extremo estaba una joven, de cabello negro largo, recogido en una coleta alta, de piel muy blanca y delgada, con una falda corta de cueros y una camiseta del mismo sin mangas, apoyándose en una lanza y que en la otra mano sostenía una espada, mirándolos con unos ojos azules brillosos y riéndose. _kaoru_

En tanto en el otro, se encontraba, otra igual de delgada , de piel muy blanca, de cabello negro largo recogido en dos moños altos , vistiendo una falda corta de cueros ,con dos aberturas a los lados y un pequeño peto cubriéndole el pecho, apuntándolos con un arco , y sujetando kunais entre los dedos. _Misao_

Vaya casería .- rio kaoru desde el árbol mirando a misao. mas de lo que esperábamos para hoy.- rio misao sin dejar de apuntar a las cabezas de kenshin y aoshi. cobardes.- musito aoshi , mirándolas 

no alcanzo a levantar mas la vista, cuando una flecha paso rozando su rostro dejándole una cicatriz sangrante., y llegando a un árbol.

mide tus palabras , te recuerdo de nosotras tenemos el control.- musito misao pegando un salto y quedando frente a ellos. 

Kenshin , no salía de su atontamiento, tan pequeñas y tan frágiles las veía, desesperantemente bellas, que no podía salir del trance, giro a ver aoshi que se tomaba el rostro sangrante y miraba con furia a la muchachita del arco.

pobre iluso.- rio kaoru tambien bajando hasta ellos. otro que cree que por ser hombre, es el ganador.- murmuro misao , riendo. no les haremos daño.- soltó sin querer kenshin, siendo visto intensamente por aoshi. crees que te creeremos algo así?.- rio kaoru , dando una pequeña lamida a su espada. por favor, dos estúpidos en tierras de amazonas.- sonrío nuevamente misao, tomando otra flecha y poniéndola en el arco. es verdad.- continuo kenshin, diciendo empujado por uno de sus impulsos a tocar el cabello de kaoru, que se encontraba cerca de la jaula. 

No alcanzo hacerlo, saco su mano rapidamente , ya que sino el filo de la espada de kaoru lo hubiera dejado sin su mano.

no te atrevas a tocarme! .- gruño kaoru, impacientándose.- quiero matarlo ya, e irme a dormir luego.- agrego, apuntando con su lanza a kenshin. tan bestias como siempre, guiados por sus impulsos carnales.- murmuro misao, viendo con asco a kenshin, que no podía creer que hablaran así. te lo dije! .- le grito aoshi, que habia permanecido en silencio mirándolas detenidamente a cada una, primero miro a kaoru, la lanza se veía firme y la espada tambien, en tanto la del arco, si hubiese querido lo hubiese matado, excelente puntería, pero por algo ella no lo hizo, se detuvo en sus manos, que sostenían pequeñas kunais. porque estan aquí!!.- grito misao apuntando a aoshi en la cabeza. que no lo sabes?.- se burlo el, sosteniendo firmemente sus kodachis. malditos.- grito kaoru , en tanto corría al árbol para abrir la jaula y matarlos de una vez. 

Misao fue mas rápida, y soltó la flecha poniendo dardos adormecedor en el arco y lanzándole uno a aoshi y luego a kenshin.

tengo mucho que preguntarles.- murmuro girándose y sentándose, mientras kaoru veía caer a kenshin y a aoshi dormidos. 

Fin del tercer capitulo.-

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!, disculpen la demora jejeje, pero estaba inspirándome en aoshi peluche, jejeje xP, bueno aquí esta, ya termine este capitulo y espero les guste. Me dejan reviews.

Aoshi... gomen xP ahora los saluditos especiales:

Rurouni_Andrea: gomen por la demora, pero la inspiración a veces no llega siempre xD. Gracias por el review Yahika-Chan.

Sakura_Merl: este capitulo es largo, así que no te quejes xD jajajajaja. Nos vemos me dejas un review!, grax amiga.

Makimashi Misao (f,d,s,s,l,a) : insisto en que es largo tu nick jajaja, bueno en este capitulo, no quedaron embobadas, precisamente, kaoru quiere matarlos xD , y misao esta en la deriva si hacerlo o no, kenshin embobado, y aoshi con rencor y bloqueándose mentalmente para no deslumbrarse por su belleza. Me dejas un review!!!, grax!!.

Bunny Saito: jejeje, si kaoru y misao no estan muy de acuerdo pero tienen que hacerlo, saito tambien será embobado por una amazona jaja , grax por el review.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajajaja, aquí esta , en este capitulo describí la vestimenta de misao para que quedes conforme hombre que genio jajaja *.*, grax por el review.

Neo Cristal Serenity: Loka! @.@! , jejeje , aquí esta el capitulo espero te guste , nos vemos me dejas un review y grax!.

Ady: bueno grax por el review y , espero te guste este capitulo prometo subir mas rápido el próximo ^^.

Hibari: Sensei, yo dije que aoshi sama no usaba tapa rabos ahora, pero no aseguro nada después jajaja *^^*, quizás si, quizás no jijijij. Grax por el review!.

Anto_Chan: grax por el review!!!, no se si meteré a enishi, ese siempre se me escapa de las manos, ¬¬, pero bueno quizás, lee los próximos capítulos jajaja ^^.

Cleoru Misumi: mmmm si comer a besos a todos!! Jajaja yo a mi aoshi sama nada mas *^^*, jajajaja, bueno grax por el review y espero te guste el cap, nos vemos ^^.

Bueno son todos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*.

Ja ne^^.


	4. Sur ¿Angeles o Diablos?

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

__

"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo".-

Nota de la autora: recuerden que rk no es mio y que es un universo alterno, besos a todos , vamos al fic ^^:

****

IV.- Sur, ¿Angeles o Diablos?.-

- Tengo mucho que preguntarles.- murmuro girándose y sentándose, mientras kaoru veía caer a kenshin y a aoshi dormidos. 

pero que haces.- pregunto kaoru mirándola incrédula. 

- Que te sucede a ti, mira como te has puesto.- agrego misao, sin tomar atención , mientras se ponía las dos manos en la frente.

yo.., no sé que me paso, me deje llevar creo, pero que harás?.- pregunto suspirando kaoru mientras se detenía a mirar a los dos hombres dormidos. te digo la verdad?.- pronuncio misao levantándose y girándose a mirarlos. Claro es lo que espero.- comento kaoru mirándola. No estoy segura de que hacer con ellos, pero siento que no debemos matarlos.- suspiro y se acerco a aoshi a para revisarlo , tomo sus kodachis y las envaino colgándoselas en la espalda junto al arco. Entonces los llevaremos a la guarida? Cómo rehenes? .- pregunto kaoru, tomando la sokabatou de kenshin y guardándola junto a su espada. Es lo unico que se me ocurre por ahora, luego los interrogaremos, quizás hasta podemos hacerlos esclavos.- murmuro arrastrando a aoshi de los brazos. Esta bien, por suerte la guarida no esta lejos de aquí.- dijo kaoru tambien arrastrando a kenshin de un brazo, mientras miraba a misao llevar al otro rehén. Seria imposible que ...- murmuro kaoru abriendo los ojos, mientras veía a misao adelante. Olvídalo.- afirmo misao, ignorando el casi comentario de su compañera. 

Kaoru suspiro, y continuo arrastrando a kenshin, miraba cada cierto tiempo a misao, y volviéndose a kenshin, lo miro de pies a cabeza minuciosamente . Y cuando estaban casi llegando.

Apresúrate estan por despertar y debemos amarrarlos.- dijo misao girándose a ver a kaoru agregando.-. Sucede algo?.- Eh.., Nada vamos.- dijo mientras dejaba a kenshin solo y ayudaba a misao a entrar con aoshi. Aquí en estos dos arboles creo que estarán bien.- sonrío misao. Hai.- continuo kaoru saliendo en busca del otro hombre, seguida de cerca por misao. 

Una vez dentro los dos rehenes, fueron amarrados, respectivamente en dos arboles juntos que se encontraban al fondo. Estaban sentados, con las manos amarradas firmemente y los pies y de su pecho y abdomen amarrados al árbol.

Misao después de haberlos amarrado, se sentó muy cerca del rio, un poco mas tranquila, mirando a kaoru en casi la mitad del rio de pie con una lanza en su mano y mirando el agua. Completamente despreocupadas de los dos intrusos.

Dale!!, kaoru, que tengo hambre, porque meditas tanto.- grito misao sentada en una piedra con los pies dentro y su cabello suelto. Ya voy estan escurridizos.- rio kaoru, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al agua, empapándose por completa. Jajaja, ves por demorona, te han tirado los peces baka! .- rio misao desenredándose el cabello con los dedos. Mou!! Mi lanza.- grito kaoru tirándose a nadar como una sirena, en busca de la lanza. Que espectáculo estas dando baka!!!.- grito riendo misao, totalmente entretenida. Ya veras que me acerque a ti comadreja.- rio kaoru soltándose tambien el cabello mojado y nadando hacia ella. No baka no me digas así, y no te acerques!!!.- rio misao saliendo del agua y retrocediendo con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Kaoru se acerco corriendo a ella, y aunque misao salto de un lado a otro , la agarro y la tiro al agua, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Misao ya puedes salir baka, estoy esperando.- rio triunfante y toda empapada kaoru desde la orilla. 

Miro hacia el agua y de misao no habia rastro.

Misao!.- grito tirándose a bucear, y subiendo a tomar aire de vez en cuando. 

Misao estaba nadando a la orilla mientras reía, y se tomaba de una roca para subir a la tierra, cuando vio dos hermosos ojos azules hielo mirándola detenidamente.

Que tanto ves.- grito subiendo rapidamente y cambiando un tanto su estado de animo. 

Aoshi habia despertado hacia un rato y habia visto desde que misao se habia soltado el cabello y kaoru caía al cazar un pez.

Kenshin tambien estaba despierto, pero no podía quitar los ojos de la femina que se encontraba delante de él, intentando volverse neutro como aoshi, normalmente el no era así, pero ahora entendía las palabras de sanosuke, si que eran bellas.

Misao, no los miro, aun no tenia ánimos de hablar con ellos, menos sabia que iba a preguntarles, y tambien porque esos ojos azules, no la veían como trofeo sino que con un rencor pequeño , pero allí estaba. Tomo una especie de tela y se seco un poco el cabello, mirando a kaoru cazar unos cuantos peces.

En tanto kaoru no se habia dado cuenta de que los rehenes estaban observando, habia cazado 4 peces y volvía sonriendo mientras miraba a misao secarse un poco el cabello.

Mira que traje aquí comilona!!! .- diciendo esto corrió a ella y le ayudo un poco a tomarse nuevamente el cabello. sh!, ya estan despiertos murmuro mirando a los dos aludidos que las veían directamente. y que importa .- sonrío kaoru .- estan amarrados, cambia la cara y vamos hacer una fogata secamos la ropa y comemos rico, olvídate que estan aquí.- agrego levantándole el mentón a misao para que la mirara. Esta bien, iré por leña.- musito misao saliendo rapidamente del escondite y dejando a kaoru sola con los dos hombres. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se por donde empezar, debo preguntarles cuantos son, que es lo que precisamente buscan, y sobre todo preguntarle al de ojos azules, porque me ve así, si nunca nos hemos visto. Acaso los hombres le tienen tanto odio a las amazonas, como nosotras a ellos? , Se cuestiono misao mentalmente, mientras recogía leños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru por su parte se giro a mirarlos, paso de los ojos azul hielo a los violetas y sintió un escalofrío, quizás por el hecho de estar empapada.

Si olvidaremos que estan aquí, por hoy.- murmuro girándose a buscar dos telas para envolverse cuando sequen la ropa. Son dos niñas.- murmuro kenshin, un tanto para el, otro tanto para que escuchara aoshi. – Son amazonas jóvenes.- agrego. 

Kaoru se volvió y camino habia ellos, mirando a aoshi y luego a kenshin.

Niñas?, Te parecemos niñas?, Estas niñas pudieron haberte hecho pedazos en dos minutos.- gruño kaoru tomándole la barbilla a kenshin y mirándolo a los ojos. Se detuvo en eso, debió no haberlo visto así. Pero no nos mataron.- agrego aoshi con los ojos pegados a la entrada de la guarida. misao no quiso, si hubiera sido por mí, ya lo hubiera hecho.- mintió kaoru, dándose un poco de valentía y no mostrando debilidad ante ellos. Soltando a kenshin se giro caminando hacia la orilla buscando su cinta para el cabello. 

Kenshin, no le quito la vista desde que ella estuvo frente a el, y hasta que se alejo, mirándola detenidamente, y casi viendo en sus ojos un tanto de inseguridad para con ellos, la misma que habia percibido de la otra chica llamada "misao".

Aoshi por su parte no se dignaba a mirarla, no le preocupaba ella, sino la mas pequeña," misao", la de la puntería perfecta. En ella habia notado una guerra mas interna que externa. La analizo cuando estaba en la orilla desenredándose el cabello con las manos, de echo sus pequeñas manos eran delicadas, aun sabiendo que usaban armas y que son excelentes luchadoras. Miro hacia otro árbol, donde estaban sus kodachis, la sokabatou de kenshin, la espada y la lanza con peces de la muchachita que estaba frente a el y el arco. Grande para el pequeño cuerpo de misao, pero se notaba ligero.

Volvió su vista a la entrada y vio entrar a misao con unos leños en los brazos.

Mou!!!, Genial yo he avanzado haciendo un pequeño fueguito mientras llegas.- afirmo kaoru sonriendo. No te dieron problemas?.- pregunto misao mirando a los dos hombres. Nada que no se pueda solucionar, solo que el pelirrojo dijo que éramos niñas.- rio kaoru ahora poniendo a azar los peces. 

Misao los miro a los dos, y medio sonrío, se acerco a ellos y tomo a kenshin del flequillo haciéndolo mirarla.

Tu has dicho eso pequeño?.- murmuro misao cerca de su cara, siendo observada por aoshi. hai, es lo que pienso y veo.- afirmo kenshin levemente sonrojado. – De verdad que no les haremos daño a uds.- agrego. Nosotras tampoco les haremos daño, por ahora.- rio misao en su cara y le soltó. Caminando hacia aoshi. Ven esta casi listo, debes cambiarte esa ropa mojada.- grito kaoru llamándola. En un momento kaoru.- afirmo misao. Agachándose a la altura de aoshi y mirándole los ojos, como intentando saber que piensa. Cobarde que ves.- grito aoshi iluminando sus ojos. 

Solo sé sintió un sonido, de la cachetada que le dio misao. Haciendo que kaoru se girara a verla y kenshin la mirara asombrado.

Cobardes son uds, por venir a molestarnos a nosotras.- gruño mirándolo y viendo que le habia golpeado donde hace rato ella misma le habia hecho una cicatriz en su mejilla, y esta comenzaba levemente a sangrar. Gomen..- pronuncio acercando su suave mano hacia la mejilla de aoshi, este giro su cara hacia otro lado intentando esquivar el roce, pero misao le tomo la barbilla y le miro la cicatriz. Bakas eso son uds.- murmuro volteándose y caminando hacia kaoru que la miraba sonriente ahora. Cambiémonos? .- pregunto dándole una tela grande , y ella misma tomando una caminaron hacia un pequeño bosquecillo a cambiarse. 

Aoshi habia cerrado los ojos, al sentir las suaves manos de misao rozar su rostro, y recordó cuan dulce podía ser a veces y cuan intolerante otras, lo cierto era que el la habia provocado y ella solo respondió. Aun así pensaba que las amazonas no eran, mujeres delicadas, la antigua leyenda de que son las diosas mas hermosas, era cierta, así lo veían sus ojos ahora, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

Kenshin, las vio aparecer envueltas en telas blancas con el cabello suelto y ya seco, cargando en sus manos la ropa para secar. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al mirarlas a las dos, su corazón le decía que ellas eran buenas personas, solo que el hecho de ser amazonas las ponía en estas circunstancias. Se detuvo en el tatuaje de luna que tenían las jóvenes en sus brazos izquierdos.

Amazonas.- soltó ruborizándose y bajando la mirada. himura, recuerda lo que te dije.- murmuro aoshi contradiciéndose, mientras las veía sentarse frente al fuego y comer delicadamente un trozo de pescado. Creo que deberíamos darles algo a ellos.- murmuro kaoru mientras comía, no sabia porque, pero después de verlos , le dio un poco de angustia como siempre, la arrogancia inculcada por sus compañeras, se habia perdido, y mirando a misao penso que quizás ahora ella era la que habia cambiado. Si, deben comer algo, luego solo quiero dormir .- murmuro agarrando un poco de pescado y caminando a la orilla mojando un pequeño paño y volviéndose hacia los hombres. Y sin evitarlo se sentó frente a aoshi dejando el pescado a un lado tomo su rostro y puso el paño en la herida. 

Kaoru tambien se acerco a kenshin, quien la miraba con los ojos brillosos algo amarillos, y sonreía.

No son tan malas como nos hacen creer.- soltó nuevamente mirando a las dos con ternura. Limítate a comer.- ordeno kaoru, con una leve sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía en la boca un trozo de pescado. 

Aoshi en tanto miraba el rostro de misao, mientras esta veía la herida que ella misma le habia echo con su flecha hace rato.

Esta mejor?.- pregunto 

Aoshi no contesto, solo afirmo con la cabeza, no quería hablar ahora. Era extraño, si saito los viera posiblemente los mataría a los dos con sus propias manos, cayeron en una trampa, ahora eran rehenes y las captoras dos amazonas, un tanto extrañas.

Vas a comer o no?.- se impaciento misao que tenia el trozo de pescado frente a la boca de aoshi. 

Nuevamente este no contesto, y desvío la mirada.

No morirás de hambre frente a mis ojos.- y diciendo esto, misao le metió un trozo de pescado en la boca, riendo después. – Come que estas bien delgado, los hombres no son buenos cocineros.- rio moviendo la cabeza, mientras kaoru tambien reía. Seguro que no lo son, lo unico que hacen es amargarle la vida a las mujeres, gracias a dios somos amazonas y lejos estamos de sus mentiras y engaños.- afirmo sinceramente kaoru, dejando a aoshi y kenshin asombrados, pensando el tipo de lavado de cerebro que habían tenido aquellas dos jovencitas desde pequeñas, porque concordaron los dos mentalmente, en que habían hombres que no eran tan malvados como ellas los describían, como por ejemplo ellos. No quiero ni pensar que diría shura, si nos viera.- agrego kaoru mirando a misao, mientras esta le daba a aoshi de comer, ya que el finalmente habia aceptado. Pensaría tres cosas, o son nuestros rehenes para matarlos a pedazos, o son nuestras mascotas, o hemos caído presas de ellos.- rio misao pensando en la cara de shura y en como les ordenaría ejecutarlos al acto. jajaja seguro, todas las antiguas tienen marcado el tema de mina.- dijo kaoru, mientras sonreía y dejaba a aoshi en estado de shock , tambien a misao, que habia soltado el pescado y se habia alejado. misao, deja de darle vueltas a eso, sabes lo que somos, y lo que siempre seremos.- se levanto diciendo kaoru, dejando a kenshin un tanto pensativo mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba mirando al suelo para luego mirar a las dos captoras. Lo se, solo es que si mina se fue, como amazonas tenemos el derecho a saber, a nosotras no nos dicen nada, solo dicen que son malos y que debemos matarlos y pero tampoco sabemos si aquel hombre era bueno con ella.- termino sollozando misao. Misao .- corrió a abrazarla kaoru mientras a ella tambien le corrían algunas lagrimas.-. 

Aoshi y kenshin miraban la escena , confundidos por las palabras de las Megamis , kenshin las miraba enternecidos, cuestionándose sobré la vida que llevarían ellas y su eterno odio a los hombres, en tanto aoshi se preguntaba que tanto sabían de mina , kaoru y misao sobre todo la ultima y el porque a ellas dos les afectaba, suponiendo las enseñanzas de las amazonas..

Fin del cuarto capitulo.-

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, aquí un numero capitulo, espero les haya gustado ^^, no olviden dejarme un review eh, jeje que las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes, el próximo tendrá de todos, es que este lo quise hacer solo de a&m y de k&k, ok?, Lo prometo.

Ahora como siempre los saluditos especiales a las personas que me dejaron un review y se dieron el tiempo ^^:

****

Bunny: vaya, si que estan confusas misao y kaoru, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, no olvides dejarme un review eh!! ^^, gracias por el apoyo.

****

Rurouni_Andrea: _¡¡Yahika-chan!!!.-_hentai mona ¬¬, ellos estan vestidos jajaja por ahora xP, gracias por el apoyo, espero verte pronto denuevo por acá y escríbeme mona que te extraño, besos ^^.

****

Aoshi shinomori: gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste el capitulo ao-chan bye bye^^.

****

Eve-chan: jajaja, ya verán a aoshi en taparabos, pero aun no hentai!!! , bueno omasu y okon estan en la tribu pero no han sido nombradas jejejeje gomen, pero estan, besos y gracias por el apoyo.

****

Meikyo: gomen , amiga pero aquí esta tu merecido, saludito especial para que después no reclames y tenga que golpearte jajaja ^^*, y siiiiiii muerte a los hombres, menos a aoshi sama *^^*, jaja yo tambien me he emocionado mucho con este fic, así que te comprendo , besos y gracias.

****

Mer1:gracias por el apoyo, lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo y espero te guste, besos ^^.

****

Hibari Mikage: sensei hentai ¬¬*, pues ya saldrá jajaja, pero aun las chicas tienen mucho que pensar, actualiza pronto dulce engaño onegai!! :P, bueno gracias tao ^^.

Neo Cristal Serenity: gracias por el review loka, y espero me dejes otro mensajito por este ^^, besos cuídate.

****

Kotorimoon: jajaja hai, kaoru se auto defiende, junto con misao, nada mas, ellos las provocan además jaja, pero ya veras!!! , gracias por el review, cuídate besos^^.

****

Sakura-Merl: aquí esta la actualización amiga, espero te guste, no te he visto en el msn, donde estas?, cuídate pórtate bien, tqm!, chau me dejas un mensajito.

****

Kary: Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te parezca interesante, es por ellos que me anime a escribir un fic sobre las amazonas, me atrae mucho el tema, cuídate y gracias^^.

****

Cleoru Misumi: hentai ¬¬*!!!!!, pobre de mi aoshi sama, el esta vestidito jajaja por ahora ^^* ( gomen *0*), gracias por tu review, yo tb te quiero mucho, cuídate besos ^^.

Kaory: Mou!!, gomen, tu siempre me apoyas , perdón por no mencionarte, te quiero mucho y me encantan tus fics, cuídate y que la musa regrese *^^*, gracias tao ^^.

****

Dicardo: Gracias por tu apoyo, y me encantan tus comentarios, eres muy dulce besos ^^.

****

Bizcochia: como fuiste la primera en leer el primer capitulo tienes tu mencion ^^, gracias por tus comentarios, linda estoy muy contenta de conocerte ^^.

Es todo!!!, y estoy muy contenta por tener a las personas que me apoyan siempre, me hacen muy feliz gracias ^^

****


	5. Norte: Odio, Sur: Confusion

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

__

"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo".-

Notas de la autora: Nihao!!!, rk no es mío y esto es un universo paralelo , ^^.-

****

V.- Norte: Odio, Sur: Confusión.-

Aoshi y kenshin miraban la escena, confundidos por las palabras de las Megamis , kenshin las miraba enternecidos, cuestionándose sobré la vida que llevarían ellas y su eterno odio a los hombres, en tanto aoshi se preguntaba que tanto sabían de mina , kaoru y misao sobre todo la ultima y el porque a ellas dos les afectaba, suponiendo las enseñanzas de las amazonas..

Aoshi no pudo aguantar sus palabras, susurro..

-. Que tanto saben uds de mina.- replico sin dejar de verlas.

Kaoru soltó a misao, y esta se volvió hacia a el gritando.

-. Que es lo que sabes tú de mina?.- pronuncio misao, acercandose a el, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro..

Sintiéndose la respiración uno al otro, mientras kaoru se encontraba mas atrás con una mano en la boca y con la otra mirando primero a aoshi y luego a kenshin, este ultimo no le quitaba la vista de encima...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Norte : Somos las más fuertes.

Tokio se encontraba de pie escuchando el sonido del viento, mientras trataba de quitarse de la mente, el hecho de que como según le habían informado, habían cientos de hombres alrededor de las tierras de la Megamis, y ellas eran numerosas pero no tanto, sintió una especie de angustia, juraba que si veía a un hombre lo haría pedazos.

-. Estas bien?.- pregunto shura, tomándola del brazo.

-. Hai no es nada , debemos movernos rápido, estan mas cerca de lo que creíamos.- aseguro tokio tomando sus dagas, firmemente.

-. No te preocupes, que haré pedazos al primero que vea.- rio shura mientras saltaba a un árbol.

-. No te confíes.- sugirió tokio, divisando siluetas.- estan aquí.- agrego susurrando, mientras shura asentía y se escondían en unos arbustos.

Sanosuke, caminaba distraídamente, admirando el paisaje, mientras saito y Seijuro, se escondían y corrían rapidamente.

-. Esperen!!!!!.- grito sanosuke, corriendo.

-. Mira, si no te hubieras detenido 12 veces a descansar quizás, ya hubiéramos matado unas cuantas amazonas ¬¬, mocoso!!!!.- gruño saito, prendiendo un cigarrillo ( jijij cigarrillo *.*).

-. Silencio, siento murmullos.- Seijuro se adelanto.

-. Yo tambien he sentido eso.- musito saito, mirando de reojo a shogo que asentía.

-. Hey!!, yo no he sentido nada jajajaja, oigan cuando las veremos, quiero ver que tan bellas son.- sonrío sanosuke metiendo sus manos al bolsillo.

Por otro lado, tokio los veía con asco, desde niña, cada vez que veía un hombre, sentía asco por ellos, sobre todo por ese hombre que se llevo a mina, aunque en la ultima conversación con ella, esta le dijo despidiéndose que lo amaba y que lo seguiría. Gruño levemente, mientras se disponía a analizar a los 3 hombres.

Shura, miro de reojo a su superior, ciertamente, era extraña, ella desde pequeña la admiraba, era su ejemplo a seguir, daría cualquier cosa por ella, y ahora viéndola mirar a esos hombres, se reafirmo a si misma que la apoyaría en todo, pues ella tambien los odiaba, odiaba a los hombres, tanto o mas como su líder, y no tendría piedad con ellos.

-. Ves , son unos cerdos, el de la cinta, vino acá por las habladurías del pueblo.- murmuro shura.

-. Si la situación se torna incontrolable, le hacemos relevancia a nuestros dotes femeninos, y si aun así no estamos bien, regresamos a la tribu, presiento que estan cerca de ella tambien.- murmuro tokio mirándola.

-. Acaso piensas que no podremos contra ellos?.- pregunto con cierta arrogancia shura.

-. Si podremos, solo es el caso, y hay que matarlos.- afirmo tokio, volviendo la vista a ellos.

Seijuro, se giro a saito, haciéndole un gesto con los ojos, afirmándole que estaban siendo observados.

-. Porque no las encontramos luego, quiero ya mirarlas.- rio sanosuke adelantándose y acariciándose el cabello.

Se quedo helado, mientras sentía una daga en su cuello y otra en su estomago.

-. Acaso querías vernos.- susurro tokio en el oído de sanosuke, haciendo que este intentara soltarse pero tokio presionaba su daga en su estomago y en su cuello.

-. Casería de hombres?.- rio shura cerca de tokio, mirando a los dos hombres restantes que las veían pasmados.

-. No les haremos daño, señoritas.- sugirió sanosuke, intentando mirar a tokio.

-. Pero que caballero, y que haces tú en tierra de amazonas.- rio sarcásticamente tokio, presionando mas la daga a su cuello.

-. Venimos por las tierras.- gruño saito, mirándola directamente a los ojos, cuando esta levanto la vista.

Tokio tiro a sanosuke lejos, haciéndolo golpearse con un árbol, la cabeza y quedar inconsciente mientras shura se acercaba a el para terminarlo.

Mientras tokio, cruzo las dagas en el cuello de saito, aprisinandolo contra un árbol, y apegándose mucho a el.

-. Tu vienes por estas tierras?.- pregunto tokio, riendo, mientras saito, intentaba bloquearse al igual lo habia echo aoshi en momentos anteriores, para no dejarse llevar por la belleza de su enemiga, cierto era que el nunca habia sido dado a caer por mujeres fácilmente, pero no lidiaba con cualquier mujer, sino con una amazona.

Shura se acercaba peligrosamente, al cuerpo de sanosuke inconsciente, seguida de cerca por Seijuro, esta no-se habia percatado de el, su necesidad de matar al hombre frente a ella era mayor, se le cruzaron imágenes de pequeñas que nunca olvidaría, y agarro el hacha de su espalda.

Seijuro, rapidamente tomo el hacha con las dos manos haciéndola caer y rodar juntos por un semi barranco.

-. Shura.- bajo la guardia tokio, viéndola caer con el otro hombre, en tanto saito aprovecho para sacar su espada y empujarla haciéndola caer de espaldas, para ahora el tomar el control de la situación.

-. No te será tan fácil.- murmuro tokio levantándose y sacando sus dos lanzas, y moviéndolas rapidamente, saito la miro incrédulo, y se puso en posición para realizar el gatotsu, mirándola fijamente.

Antes de su golpe, tokio salto sobre él haciéndole dos heridas en la espalda a saito con sus lanzas.

-. Estas tierras son nuestras.- rio tokio, viéndole.

-. Maldita.- gruño saito, sintiendo el ardor en su espalda, y sintiendo punzadas muy fuertes.

-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Sur: Confusión.-

-. Vas a decirme ahora que es lo que sabes de mina.- aseguro misao sacando una kunais y apretándole con ella el cuello.

-. Primero me dirás tu que sabes de ella.- gruño aoshi, sin miedo a lo que ella pudiera hacer.

-. Porque no se calman, primero podrían decirme quien es mina.- pregunto kenshin, intentando soltarse las manos, que ya tenia heridas por las sogas.

-. Mina es...- comenzó kaoru.

-. Mina es nadie, para uds, nadie.- grito misao haciendo callar a kaoru.

-. Es mejor matarlos, ahora.- gruño nuevamente caminando hacia el arco y las demás armas misao.

-. Estas segura de lo que dices?.- pregunto kaoru, retomando su personalidad tranquila.

-. Ellos saben demasiado, sobre todo el de cabello negro.- afirmo, tomando el arco con dos flechas.-. lo matare ahora.- agrego.

-.como quieras.- agrego kaoru, tomando su espada y su lanza. 

Misao se acomodo las kodachis en la espalda y tomo el arco, apuntando a aoshi directo al corazón.

Aoshi no movía ni un músculo, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que sucediera, después de todo estaba completamente atado y kenshin tambien, aunque hubiera preferido conocer a esta pequeña amazona. Y a todo lo que rodeaba su tribu y lo que ellas conocerían de mina.

Kenshin veía a las dos feminas frente a ellos, la mas joven con un arco y apuntando directamente al corazón de aoshi, con los ojos perturbados y sin sonrisa en su rostro , en tanto la mas alta, miraba a su compañera con suma tristeza y se volvía a el mirándolo a los ojos y apuntándolo con una lanza, semicerrando los ojos luego.

-. Vas a morir ahora, acaso no dirás nada?.- pregunto misao, sin quitarle la vista, aunque más parecía que viera a otra persona en aoshi.

-. No tengo nada que decir.- afirmo aoshi, tambien mirándola a los ojos .

Misao estaba apunto de soltar la flecha, entonces vio como aoshi no cerraba los ojos, y esperaba la muerte pacientemente, entonces despertó de su ensimismamiento y soltó la flecha y el arco temblando, para pasar a caer de rodillas frente a el.

-. No... no.. no puedo hacerlo.- sollozo, tapándose la cara.

Kaoru recogió el arco y las flechas de misao, y la agarro de un brazo fuertemente haciéndola levantar y llevándola alejada de los hombres, que las miraban .

-. Misao que sucede contéstame!!!.- grito kaoru, haciendo que la distancia entre ellas y sus rehenes se acortara, pues escucharon todo.

-. Nada, no puedo hacerlo, el sabe algo de mina y a mi me gustaría saber!!!!.- le grito tambien apretando sus kunais en sus manos haciéndose pequeñas heridas en ellas.

-. No me mientas, mira que yo no sabría que hacer si tu...!.- siguió gritando kaoru mientras se movía de lado a lado.

-. Si yo que??, que es lo que piensas?.- afirmo misao, viendo de reojo a sus rehenes que no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

-. Si tu te enamoraras de un asqueroso hombre como ellos, es eso lo que me has dado a entender, preguntándome y preguntándome de mina, no soporto mas, somos como hermanas, no puedo imaginarme algo así, kuso nisiquiera has dejado de observarlo desde aquí!!!.- grito kaoru, mientras lagrimas le caían por el rostro, quedando de espaldas a misao, que comenzaba a sollozar y poner sus manos en su rostro.

Aoshi y kenshin se quedaron pasmados, kenshin paso a mirar a aoshi, pues estaba seguro que de quien hablaba kaoru era de el, pues la pequeña solo se acercaba a aoshi.

Aoshi no se giro a verlo, un lado de sus pensamientos le decía que era bueno que pelearan entre ellas y otro sé confundia con la explicación de kaoru, así continuo mirando misao sin ningún gesto.

-. Yo.. no es por el, enserio, solo es que quiero conocer la historia de mina , no las habladurías, sino la historia de verdad, sobre aquello, sobre nuestro pasado, sobre la tribu, y el odio.- afirmo misao.

Kaoru la tomo de un brazo y la arrastro frente a aoshi haciéndola sentar a la altura de el.

-. Dime aquí, viéndole a los ojos, que solo te da asco, dímelo ahora.- grito kaoru frente a misao, que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-. Esto esta fuera de control, señoritas.- interrumpió kenshin.

-. Cállate!!!!.- gruño kaoru, volviéndose a misao. Que no levantaba la vista del suelo.- vamos míralo y dime, kuso misao.- agrego.

-. Me da asco.- agrego misao sin levantar la vista.

-. Velo a los ojos y di que te da asco.- presiono kaoru, mientras la hacia mirarlo , sujetándole el brazo.

Misao levanto la vista y lo miro, vio esos ojos azules, que hace poco habia conocido, y no supo que contestar.

-. Estoy esperando misao, cuando tokio sepa esto y las demás no quiero imaginar, debo irme ahora, necesitas ayuda.- agrego kaoru, levantándose.

-. Me da asco!!!.- grito misao tomando a kaoru de la mano.

-. Me da asco, no siento nada, no necesito ayuda, kaoru me da asco.- grito misao, haciendo que kaoru sonriera.

-. Pense que te habia perdido, porque te comportas así.- pregunto haciendo que misao, sonriera.

-. Creo que me confundí o te confundiste tu.- agrego misao un tanto enredada, ni ella sabia lo que le sucedía.

-. Vamos necesito respirar, matemos hombres, seguro hay mas como estos.- agrego kaoru volviendo a su personalidad agresiva y tomando la sokabatou de kenshin , y la lanza salió del escondite.

Misao se quedo de pie viéndola, tomo el arco y su bolsa de flechas, sin mirar atrás, si miraba estaba segura que se confundiría mas de lo que estaba.

****

Fin del cuarto capitulo.-

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo jejeje, como prometí agregue a los otros personajes, y adelante algo de a/m y r/r, aunque el r/r viene en el próximo capitulo. ^^.

Espero me dejen muchos ,muchos reviews, así me inspiro para continuar.

Besos y gracias

Saluditos especiales a :

****

Meikyo: Nani? Un Oscar? O_O, shugoi!!!!!! ( Misao-19 se prepara para dar sus agradecimientos jjajaja). Gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste el capitulo ^^.

****

Mer1: Nihao!!, gracias por tu review, ee bueno, aun no sabe misao de donde conoce a mina aoshi, y aoshi de misao, pero en el próximo capitulo lo sabrás ^^.

****

Eve-Chan: jjajaja yo tampoco, pero ya ves, comiendo se ve kireiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! *0* aoshi sama es muy kawai :D. Espero te guste el cap, no olvides dejarme un review ^^.

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: como que disecaras a aoshi ¬¬, prisionero si pero vivo jajajaja ***0* **, gracias por tu apoyo ^^.

****

Sakura-Merl: Como que capitulo corto ¬¬ jejeje hago todo mi esfuerzo T_T, espero te guste este capitulo niña, besos te cuidas ^^.

****

Bunny Saito: Muchas gracias ^^, y ya ves saito rosa se encontró con tokio jejejeje ^^*, espero te guste , gracias por tu apoyo me encantan tus fics ^^, besos ^^.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Gracias por tus dos reviews jajaja ^^, espero estés mejorada del resfrío, y viste como misao le dio de comer en el cap 4 jajaja kireiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **^0**^ bueno te cuidas ^^.

****

Thuringwethil: Nihao!!!, gracias por tu apoyo, y que bueno que seas fanática de la pareja mas kawai aoshi & misao ^^, son tan lindos jejeje y no te preocupes yo tambien soy fanática de los fics :P ^^. Besos^^.

****

Kaory: Muchas gracias amiga, por tu mensaje a mi mail, siempre me apoyas y me ayudas con tus comentarios, tqm cuídate besos ^^.

****

Dicardo: Fuiste el primero en leer este capitulo, antes que nadie, así que tu mención jejeje ^^, besos y gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios ^^.

Bueno son todos!!!!, espero me sigan dejando muchos, muchos reviews!!!! Que me alegran mucho.

Besos nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.

-.-.- **Aoshi y Misao por siempre** -.-.-.-

Ja ne ^^

****

Misao-19


	6. ¿Porque son tan Hermosas?

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

****

VI.- ¿ Porque son tan hermosas?.-

__

Norte: No seas tan hermosa.-

-. Maldita.- gruño saito, sintiendo el ardor en su espalda, y punzadas muy fuertes.

Tenia dos heridas desde los hombros hasta casi la cintura, hecha por las lanzas, lo que provoco que su camiseta se rajara . Saito se incorporo, mirándola a los ojos, ahora que estaban mas alejados, podía verla de pies a cabeza. En tanto sanosuke recobraba el conocimiento tomándose la cabeza y mirando tambien a tokio.

-. Uds me dan asco.- dijo tokio escupiendo a los pies de saito.

Saito semi sonrió y se puso nuevamente en posición del gatotsu.

-. Los mismo digo.- agrego sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto Shura rodaba con Seijuro por el pequeño barranco cayendo los dos a un riachuelo, empapándose, shura lo miro con odio, tomando su hacha firmemente y tirándosele encima , con el unico objetivo dispuesto en su mente "lo matare".

-. De verdad que son mujeres muy hermosas.- murmuro riendo Seijuro, mientras veía a los ojos a shura que estaba semi sentada encima de el con el hacha dispuesta a partirle la cabeza.

Shura lo miro pasmada, dedicándose a contemplarlo no es horrendo a decir verdad, pero que kuso digo!!!, lo matare penso para luego gruñirle en la cara y bajar el hacha directo a su cabeza, Seijuro rapidamente interpuso su espada.

-. No te será tan fácil bella dama.- agrego riéndose.

En tanto, saito gritaba a sanosuke.

-. Corre hacia la tribu y tráeme la cabeza de la reina, sanosuke ahora! .- dijo saito gruñendo, mientras se apresuraba para el próximo gatotsu.

Sanosuke lo miro asombrado.

-. Acaso?.- pregunto sanosuke sin comprender.

-. Déjame esta a mi, la matare y luego me uniré contigo, haz las cosas bien mocoso, en estos momentos no podemos permitirnos errores.- agrego soplando su flequillo.

Asi sanosuke comenzó a correr entre el bosque , no sin antes gritar uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-. Eh saito, te quedas con la mejor parte, por ahora , si que es hermosa.- rio, mientras se alejaba.

A saito se le formo una gota y mientras tokio lo veía sarcásticamente, se tiro a ella, sin darle tiempo de tomar guardia.

Inclustandole la espada en el hombro, Tokio cerro los ojos al dolor, y rapidamente saco una daga de su pantorrilla enterrándosela a saito en un costado.

-. Arg.. Bastardo.- agrego tokio cayendo al suelo tomándose el hombro.

-. Aquí la que no obedece eres tu.- comento saito mirándose el costado.

-. No me quedare aquí a conversar con mi peor enemigo, viendo como van a destruir nuestros poderíos.- agrego tokio tomando sus lanzas y comenzando a correr, no era costumbre de ella dejar las peleas a la mitad, pero viendo el caso que el otro hombre, llamado sanosuke iba a la tribu, penso en las niñas y en la reina, y como buena guardia de ,el grupo real, debería llegar primero, pues sabia que no iría solo, iban cientos hacia la tribu..

Saito la miro un tanto asombrado, la fuerza y determinación de ella, aparte de su belleza habían logrado hipnotizarlo por unos minutos, luego se pego un golpe en la frente y corrió tras ella.

Tokio , paso junto al barranco esperando que shura estuviera bien, tomando con mucha dificultad el cuerno colgado en su espalda, lo hizo sonar tres veces seguidas, advirtiéndole así a todas las amazonas que se encontraban en los alrededores que dieran la alerta de vuelta a la tribu, pues corrían peligro.

-. Es inútil nadie vendrá a ayudarte.- grito saito cerca de ella.

-. No necesito ayuda.- agrego tokio saltando a un árbol y pasando rapidamente entre ellos, saito corría siguiendola con un leve dolor en su costado, pero no impidiéndole seguirle la pista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

__

Sur: Llevarlos? O no Llevarlos?.

Era el noveno hombre que kaoru, dejaba inconsciente, nisiquiera lo miro, estaba molesta, confusa, porque además de juzgar a misao, olvido juzgarse ella misma, pues la sensación extraña que despertaba el pelirrojo en ella, cada vez que lo veía, o miraba a los ojos, era inexplicable, pero se autoconvencia de que era su enemigo, y ella no dejaría que ni Misao ni ella se vieran vueltas con ellos.

Misao, seguía en lo alto de un árbol, disparando flechas a los últimos tres hombres que les habían aparecido, se encontraba con los ojos perdidos y con sus pensamientos fuera de ese lugar, aunque la puntería siempre perfecta, el echo de que kaoru, la haya puesto en esa prueba tan difícil, todavía le daba vueltas, porque a decir verdad fue difícil decir que le daba asco, cuando estos últimos días no sentía eso, quito sus pensamientos rapidamente, volviendo a la realidad..

Cuando acabaron, misao salto junto a kaoru y se arreglo el flequillo, y kaoru le sonrío, como si las dos descansaran de un gran peso.

Asi sintieron una serie de cuernos, en distintas direcciones, y abrieron los ojos asombradas, eran los tres sonidos de alerta, que significaba que deberían regresar a la tribu , pues el caos se aproximaba.

-. Debemos irnos rápido, vamos por lo necesario y partimos.- murmuro misao corriendo en dirección al refugio.

-. Si , presiento que estamos en problemas.- agrego kaoru, corriendo junto a misao.

En tanto kenshin y aoshi, desde la partida de ellas, a su casería de hombres, se habían quedado en silencio, kenshin miraba al rio y aoshi miraba hacia la entrada donde misao habia desaparecido por ultimo.

-. No eh podido quitármela de la cabeza.- murmuro kenshin quedamente.

-. Que?.- aoshi volvió la vista a kenshin, que tenia ahora la mirada baja.

-. Eso, que no he podido evitarlo, la jovencita mas alta, pues.. no se nunca me pasan estas cosas, el objetivo de la misión son matarlas, y e visto como la pequeña no ha podido hacerlo contigo, pienso que yo tampoco podría con ninguna de las dos.- agrego levantando sus ojos al cielo, mientras le brillaban.

-. No digas tonterías, vamos a matarlas de todas maneras.- gruño aoshi, ante la confesión de kenshin, quien se mostró molesto.

-. Lo se, ha eso vinimos, pero no me niegues tu ahora, lo evidente en tus ojos, pues no creas que no vi como sostuviste la vista en la pequeña misao, mientras ella estaba sentada frente a ti, sollozando por no haber podido matarte, como me dirás que no te pasa algo parecido?.- agrego kenshin forcejeando con las cuerdas, e hiriendose un poco con ellas.

Aoshi permaneció en silencio, sin mirarlo.

-. Nuestra misión es matarlas, es si o si.- agrego mirando al rio aoshi.

-. Igual no logras disimularlo.- continuo kenshin.

Mientras los dos hacían un largo silencio, Kaoru y misao entraban rapidamente al escondite agitadas, mientras tiraban las armas y corrían a buscar algo.

-. Encuentra tu daga y nos vamos.- murmuro misao a kaoru, mientras revolvía unos cueros.

-. Espero no les haya pasado nada.- comento kaoru, ajustando su espada y guardando su daga, mientras veía detenidamente la sokabatou de kenshin.

-. Eso espero, las niñas.- comento asustada misao, juntando las flechas.

-. Es cierto!!, las niñas , te imaginas?, si les hacen algo los mato.- agrego furiosa kaoru.

-. Malditos perros, lo unico que hacen es arruinar nuestra vida, tocan un pelo de suzume-chan y parto en dos al desgraciado.- comento Misao, recordando a la pequeña de alrededor de 3 años ,cabellos castaños y dos cachitos, que siempre habia sido su protegida, casi como su hija.

-. Tranquila, vamonos rápido, los cuernos no dejan de sonar.- agrego kaoru, caminando hacia la salida cuando una voz la detuvo.

-. Puedo preguntar que sucede.- comento caballerosamente kenshin.

Kaoru se giro a verlo a los ojos, y una punzada sintió en su corazón, debía dejarlo ahí, pero si mostraba flaqueza ante misao, esta pensaría lo que ella misma habia creído de ella, que estaba enamorada de un enemigo.

-. Debemos irnos, mueran aquí en paz.- agrego kaoru.

Misao tomo las kodachis de aoshi, limpiándolas , pues se habia salvado con una de ellas de un hombre que llego antes cuando estaba en la casería a matarla por la espalda.

-. Me las llevare, se usarlas, y creo que las necesitare mas que tu.- agrego encontrándose con los ojos de aoshi.

-. No van a dejarnos aquí.- hablo por primera vez aoshi, desde la vuelta al refugio de las amazonas.

-. Claro que lo haremos, tenemos prisa.- comento kaoru.

-. Necesitaran ayuda.- agrego kenshin mirándola tiernamente, mientras sentía que la soga cedía y se tomaba las manos, mostrándole a las tres personas frente a el, que se encontraba semi libre.

-. Por dios, tus manos.- musito kaoru sin querer, corriendo a el, viéndole las heridas de las muñecas, y tomándoselas.

Kenshin la miro a los ojos, y la vio temerosa, mientras sentía su cálido roce , ella simplemente, miraba las manos.

-. Voy a amarrarte denuevo.- agrego tratando de evitar voltear y ver la mirada de misao.

En tanto misao, se encontraba ya de pie junto a ella, y los veía a los dos con cierta ternura, nerviosismo y pánico. Muchas sensaciones en la pequeña, pues sentía como su mejor amiga, veía al hombre, nerviosismo por si ella llegase a cometer un error, o pánico si se iba con el de su lado.

La verdad era estúpido, pero a misao se le pasaron muchas imágenes por la mente, luego bajo su mirada al joven de cabellos azabache.

Aoshi, la miro de pies a cabeza, sin decir nada, pero finalmente hablo.

-. No causaremos problemas, nos llevaran amarrados.- murmuro, sintiendo contradicciones tambien el, pues quería saber que sucedía con sus demás compañeros, y al mismo tiempo ver lo que pasaba con la tribu de amazonas y esta pequeña jovencita ante el.

-. No irán es todo.- musito misao mirándolo duramente.-. no podemos llevar a los rehenes, nos demoraran.- agrego.

Kaoru levanto la vista hacia ella, y no dijo nada, saco un trozo de tela y lo dividió en dos, y amarro delicada mente una herida de la muñeca derecha de kenshin, y con el otro trozo la mano izquierda, ante la mirada cálida y preocupada de el.

Tomo la soga y se la dejo semi puesta a kenshin, que la miro asombrado, pues creía que lo dejaría amarrado.

Misao, continuaba mirando a aoshi, que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima, algo la hacia no dejar de verlo, finalmente hablo, mientras habia mirado fugazmente a kaoru, mientras vendaba a kenshin.

-. Esta bien, irán amarrados, no intentaran nada, aunque no podrían escapar de nosotras. Dijo misao a kaoru.

-. Puede ser, pero este no puede ser amarrado de las muñecas, estan imposibles.- murmuro kaoru levantando la vista a misao.

-. Pues amárrale un brazo a ti y que corra contigo, sino tiene dos opciones, o lo matas tu, o lo mato yo.- agrego misao, desatándole las cuerdas de los pies a aoshi y de el árbol.

-. Esta bien. Ya oyeron, correrán rapidamente con nosotras o los mataremos.- dijo kaoru.

-. Es lo que haremos.- murmuro kenshin, viéndola con ternura.

Aoshi no dijo nada, espero a que misao le amarrara un codo al de ella, y quedaron semi juntos, kaoru hizo lo mismo con kenshin, y ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento extraño, aunque se miraban acusadoramente los dos a veces, otras kenshin miraba a aoshi con confusión.

-. Vamos, los cuernos aun suenan.- comento kaoru, sacando a kenshin primero. Y saliendo los dos del refugio.

-. Si,si .- murmuro misao, siendo detenida por el brazo de aoshi.

-. Será una tregua temporal.- comento aoshi sin verla.

-. Tregua?, yo te podría matar a la hora que quisiera.- agrego misao , mientras lo miraba.

-. Aun no lo haz hecho, pero comparto la idea.- comento aoshi.

-. En tus condiciones lo dudo.- agrego misao, tirándolo y sacándolo del refugio.

Mientras los cuatro comenzaban a correr, rumbo a la tribu, los cuernos de las amazonas no dejaban de sonar, mas uno, que parecía desesperado....

****

Fin del sexto capitulo.-

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!!, en este capitulo he tenido mucha inspiración jejeje 19 hojas xD, y rápido jejeje. Ya ven como han comenzado a sentir algo?, pobrecillas ellas, las creencias de las amazonas son muy cerradas, y kenshin y aoshi, debatiéndose entre sentir o no sentir.

Bueno espero les guste, ya comenzare a escribir el próximo capitulo de Aoshi Peluche, y tambien mi nuevo proyecto jejeje :P.

Besos ahora los saluditos especiales para la gente linda que me da su opinión ^^:

****

Mer1:Muchas gracias, por darte el tiempo de dejar un mensajito de animo, besos espero te guste.

****

Meikyo: Gracias amiguita, y claro esta historia es larga, aun esta comenzando, ya veras como sigue, espero te guste besos ^^.

****

Eve-chan: Jajaja, gracias, pues el pasado de la amazona mina, aun no es revelado, falta un poco para eso, ya veras, y en cuanto al cabeza de pollo , pues...................................., pues, jajaja el es así. ^^.

****

Milla-Chan: Milla!!!, Gracias por el review, en cuanto a lo de mina, solo puedo decirte que NO es aoshi, así que tranquila jajaja, en cuanto a mina, como le decía a eve , aun falta para que se revele. ^^, espero te guste el capitulo, cuídate besos ^^.

****

Bunny DE saito: Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo bunny jajaja, en cuanto a saito rosa ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... (misao19 se le agranda la cabeza gritándole en la cara a saito rosa ) ¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE COMADREJA-19!!!!, lobo rosa ¬¬!!!, grrr.... misao relájate recuerda a bunny ,ella no tiene nada que ver, que remedio con este lobo ¬¬ ROSA.... (misao19 respira profundamente y continua hablándole a bunny). Linda, espero te guste el capitulo y me envías un mensajito, cuando subirás tu otro proyecto, de que se trata?, me encantan tus fics, cuídate y saludos a saito rosa :P.-

****

Asumi: En cuanto a tu petición de sanosuke, tranquila, aunque en este capitulo apareció un poco, en el otro saldrá mas. No lo dudes, espero te siga gustando la historia y besos ^^.

****

Thuringwethil: Mou como ya nos conocemos, te digo ¡¡¡ Gracias niña!!!!, jejeje, y pues gracias me halagas diciendo que es uno de los mejores a/m que haz leido, jaja y eso que el romance aun esta sembrándose en el fic, bueno besos cuídate y gracias nuevamente por tus dos reviews xD.-

****

Sakura-Merl: Nihao!!!!, pues como decía la historia de mina aun , no será contada jejeje espera un poco, y aoshi peluche ya lo actualice y estoy escribiendo ya el capitulo 13, T_T piedad, jeje.

****

Bizcochia U-u: Bueno amiga, gracias, en cuanto a shura, pues si, aun las chicas deben esperar muchas sorpresas de ella, en fin no digo mas, a mi tambien me cae un poquito mal jejejeje, y el romance va viento en popa ^^. Actualiza pronto tu fic, que sabes que me gusta mucho "Un encuentro que cambiara nuestras vidas", que de paso digo que es muy romántico y lleno de ternura, una historia diferente ^^. Gracias palita.

****

Cleoru Misumi: Gracias por el apoyo, y ya veras como se irán dando las cosas, me dejas un mensajito cuídate mucho y actualiza pronto ^^.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajajaja loquilla jajajaja bueno en todo caso los besos vienen pronto jajaja entre aoshi y misao, todo a su tiempo tranquila, cuídate y gracias ^^.

****

Kaory: Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo, que me ayudan mucho, además espero pronto actualices dream T_T , me gusta mucho como los dulcessssssssssss *0* ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. arigato ^^ besos.

Bueno eso es to.. eso es to.. esto es todo amigos xD.

Jajajaja, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, y pues si estan pensando lo que creo que piensan es : SI, estoy loca, es que aoshi me tiene asiiiiii ***0*** 

Jejeje nos vemos ^^.

Ja ne ^^.

****

Misao-19

__

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por Siempre.-.-.


	7. Principio del Caos, Desordenes Mentales

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío, ya saben xD jejeje, bueno pero tengo que decir eso :P.

** **

Dedicatorias: a Eve-chan por ser tan graciosa xD ^^ y poco fácil de evadirle temas -_-U.

** **

Mensajitos: Yahika?, cuando te vas a conectar?, mochi mochi? Me oyes?? ^^.

****

VII.- Principio del caos, desordenes mentales.- 

Mientras los cuatro comenzaban a correr, rumbo a la tribu, los cuernos de las amazonas no dejaban de sonar, mas uno, que parecía desesperado....

Kaoru miro de reojo a misao, que tambien la veía, con solo esas miradas se habían dicho todo, primero no perder de vista a los rehenes y después, el ensordecedor sonido de los cuernos, mas aun el cuerno de tokio, su líder.

-. Esto no esta pasando.- murmuro misao, mientras corría con el corazón oprimido pensando en la tribu, y en cuantas posibles muertes de sus compañeras habría.

-. Si nos apresuramos , no pasara nada, misao las niñas estarán bien, concéntrate por favor, perdiendo el control de ti misma no ganaremos nada.- murmuro kaoru.

-. Estan indefensas kaoru, son solo niñas, aun no saben pelear, no he comenzado a entrenar a suzume es muy pequeña.- murmuro entrecortadamente misao, reteniendo las lagrimas, mientras escuchaba el ruido de los cuernos.

-. Tranquila.- dijo kaoru haciéndola detener y con ello a sus dos acompañantes involuntarios.-. Estarán bien, llegaremos a tiempo, no lo dudes, y si no somos nosotras, serán tokio o shura, recuerda a megumi , esta en la tribu.- agrego.

-. Megumi, espero ningún bastardo llegue a tocarle un pelo.- gruño misao girándose a ver a aoshi.

-. Tranquila, antes los matamos nosotras.- dijo kaoru con un leve brillo en los ojos, mientras le daba un golpe a misao en el brazo donde tenia el tatuaje.-. vamos no perdamos tiempo.- agrego.

-. Hai.- sonrio misao para correr tirando a aoshi con ella. Mientras kaoru hacia lo mismo con kenshin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-. Deja de correr, y de tocar ese cuerno, es inútil.- gruño saito corriendo velozmente, siguiendo a tokio, que saltaba entre los arboles.

-. Vete al infierno.- grito tokio, haciendo sonar el cuerno, mientras rogaba con todo su corazón que kaoru y misao, estuvieran mas cerca y que shura haya matado al otro hombre.

-. Un ejercito completo va hacia allá, es inútil.- grito saito, saltando al árbol y para hacerla caer junto con el, al suelo.

Tokio cayo soltando las lanzas y tomando su hombro, mirando hacia el lado, vio a saito semi adormecido por el dolor, la fugaz vista, le favoreció para ver detenidamente el rostro del hombre. De aproximadamente su edad, de rasgos finos, y mirada furiosa.

Giro su cabeza y se levanto, enojándose con si misma, por tales pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, tomando sus lanzas nuevamente, se disponía a correr cuando saito le tomo un pie.

-. No te iras tan rápido, líder del grupo guardia de la reina amazona.- gruño saito haciéndola caer.

-. Bastardo, debí matarte.- gruño tokio, tirándole una daga, que saito esquivo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-. Estamos casi en mismas condiciones.- comento sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

-. Error, yo estoy en mejores condiciones que tu.- rio tokio, mientras le patea el cigarrillo y se levantaba.

-.basta de juegos, muchachita.- respondió saito levantándose .

-. Amazona, no una muchachita.- grito tokio, saltando nuevamente al árbol y tocando el cuerno, para luego saltar entre los arboles.-. mujer guerrera.- grito agregando.

Saito se enfureció, dos veces habia escapado, y a decir verdad el pudo haberla matado en mas de una ocasión pero por una extraña razón no habia podido hacer, algo en esta mujer, no se lo permitía, se levanto reprochándose los pensamientos, y corrió tras ella, mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de los limites.

En tanto, shura caía a un lado por el golpe proporcionado por Seijuro en su estomago.

-.bella dama, no necesita mostrarse enojada ante mi.- comento Seijuro.

-. Muérete.- gruño shura levantándose y sacando su katana, tomando firmemente su hacha con la otra mano, corrió a el, en tanto Seijuro no se movió, pues sabia que la muchachita en frente de el no podría dañarlo.

Para sorpresa de el, cuando interpuso la espada para la llegada de la espada , shura uso el hacha para hacerle un corte en el estomago, el cual Seijuro habia intentado esquivar, reprochándose a si mismo, haber subestimado a la amazona frente a el.

Shura jadeaba, apretándose el estomago, estaba segura que tenia dos o tres costillas rotas, por un simple golpe proporcionado por el hombre frente a ella. Gruño molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tanto , en la tribu, megumi sentía los cuernos de alerta sobresaltada, hacia días que no sabían nada de las guerreras, solo algunas habían vuelto para resguardar, las niñas y las ancianas estaban bien protegidas en los escondites, pero por el sonido del ultimo cuerno, parecía que debería estar mas preparada de lo que parecía.

Mai y Mei, corrían hacia ella, alertándola.

-. Omasu llego hace poco y trajo noticias, vieron a tokio peleando con dos sujetos y shura estaba desaparecida.- soltó mai.

-. Esto es peor de lo que pensamos.- comento megumi. Revisando su daga, y tomando una bolsa de hierbas medicinales.

-. Cuantas heridas hay?.- pregunto Mei.

-. Mas de lo que habíamos suponido.- agrego megumi.

-. Nosotras estaremos con la reina, si hay noticias de tokio y las demás, nos avisas.- dijo Mai.

-. Estaremos vigilando en todo caso, y si vemos que el caos se forma aquí, nos separaremos, y dejaremos a una con la reina, y la otra vendrá ayudar.- agrego Mei, para después unirse a su hermana y correr hacia el escondite de la reina.

-. Si.- susurro al vacío megumi, mientras sentía que quizás todo estaba perdido, No!!! Se dijo mentalmente, aun habían bastantes amazonas en los alrededores, y las niñas aun estaban seguras, se giro hacia el refugio de ellas y sonrió.

-. Megumi, kaoru y misao tampoco han sido vistas.- llego diciendo omasu, seguida de okon.

-. No puede ser.- tartamudeo megumi, mirándolas, y pensando en la puntería de misao y en la fortaleza de kaoru, ninguna de ellas podría estar en peligro.

-. Es lo que nos han informado.- dijo asustada okon.

-. Ellas estan bien, lo se, no se preocupen, seguro estan por regresar para defender todo aquí.- sonrío megumi, tranquilizando a las dos espías.-. vayan a la entrada de la tribu, y no se muevan de allí, y si es necesario pelear , pelean, y usan el cuerno principal para avisar.

-. Si!.- respondieron okon y omasu al unísono, obedeciendo a la primera al mando en la tribu, alejándose rapidamente.

Todo estará bien.- comento megumi, entrando a los refugios de las niñas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-. Llevo mucho tiempo corriendo y aun no veo la entrada a la tribu, según estos papeles de saito, debería estar por aquí.- gruño sanosuke mientras corría, entre los arboles, y la brisa hacia que la cinta de su cabeza se balanceara con el viento.

-. De echo estoy perdido.- se detuvo con una gota en la frente.-. saito me matara.- sonrío , pensando en la imagen de saito intentando golpearlo.-. Estúpido escupe humo.- sonrío. Para tomar el verdadero rumbo hacia la tribu, que finalmente logro descifrar, entrando así a los alrededores de la tribu, que por supuesto no se encontraba desprotegido.

-. Pero que tenemos aquí.- sonrío una muchacha de cabello negro con un moño en forma de tomate.

-. Megumi-san tenia razón, aun no estamos perdidas.- rio omasu, mientras las dos guerreras se separaban rodeando a sanosuke que las veía primeramente embobado, para luego juntar sus puños y mirar sus movimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían corrido quizás una hora, sin descansar, aoshi y kenshin solo se miraban sin decirse nada, mientras las amazonas corrían como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

A lo lejos sintieron un gemido de dolor y una espada cayendo.

-. Quizás sea , saito o hiko.- susurro kenshin a aoshi, que solo asintió.

Las Megamis, se dirigieron al ruido y vieron con horror, como shura se encontraba en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de el estomago, y un hombre a no muchos metros de ella se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos y estomago, con cortes profundos, adivinaron por el hacha de shura.

-. Donde esta tokio!.- grito asustada kaoru, corriendo rapidamente.

Mientras kenshin, veía lo ocurrido en silencio. Mirando a la joven en el suelo y a Seijuro con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo.

Aoshi que estaba junto a misao, que se habia detenido a mirar todo, pasaba la vista de Seijuro a la amazona en el suelo y a misao, que miraba la escena horrorizada.

-. Creo que deberias ver si esta viva.- sugirió aoshi, moviendo el brazo para que misao se girara a verlo.

-. No necesito que me ordenes nada.- gruño misao, acercandose a kaoru, y desatando a himura, para así amarrar a los dos hombres de espaldas con los brazos ajustados.

-. Shu..ra..- soltó kaoru, arrodillándose frente a shura, que se retorcía de dolor.

-. Rompe un poco tu falda, debemos vendarla, yo haré lo mismo, así como tambien los cueros de la pantorrilla para sus brazos.- dijo misao, mientras tiraba de su falda y se quitaba las cubre pantorrillas.

-. Shura estarás bien.- dijo kaoru tomándole la cabeza y apoyándola en sus rodillas, mientras miraba al hombre que aun permanecía de rodillas.

-. Perro ¡!!- grito misao tomando el arco y dirigiendo su flecha hacia la cabeza de Seijuro.

-. Cálmate, ayúdame shura esta muy mal.- le dijo kaoru a misao, haciéndola detenerse en su ataque.

Aoshi, veía confuso lo ocurrido, mientras miraba a Seijuro que aun permanecía de rodillas sin dejar de mirar a la joven que yacía herida.

-. El no quiso hacerlo.- murmuro kenshin que tambien veía la escena-.- se le nota en los ojos.- agrego.-. Como a ti -.volvió a sugerir kenshin.

-. Cállate ahora.- murmuro aoshi, moviendo la cabeza para evitar pensar en todo, y bloquearse mentalmente.

-. Misao, tiene una hemorragia en el costado!.- grito kaoru, asustando a misao, que volvía la vista a shura.

-. Debemos detenerla como nos enseño megumi, vamos.- dijo mientras ayudaba a kaoru, a vendar el costado de shura.

Después de una rápida curación, terminaron y shura después de su desmayo, estaba volviendo en si.

-. Kaoru, misao...- murmuro tratando de levantarse.

-. Descansa un minuto.- sugirió kaoru.

-. No podemos, la tribu, tokio paso tocando el cuerno, no pude irme antes con ella.- dijo recuperándose, mientras se sentaba y tocaba las costillas.-. Cómo llegaron aquí?.- agrego.

-. Rodeamos la tribu, para perder a los rehenes.- dijo kaoru, mientras misao permanecía de pie, mirando con recelo al hombre de rodillas.

-. Rehenes?.- dijo sobresaltada shura, levantándose con la ayuda de kaoru, y mirando hacia kenshin y aoshi.-. que diablos es esto!.- grito mientras escupía.

-. Rehenes, eso son.- dijo kaoru, mientras la miraba.

Misao habia caminado y recogido la katana de Seijuro que estaba semi inconsciente, para luego alejarse de el y quedar junto a shura y kaoru.

-. Cuando la reina sepa esto.- rio sarcásticamente shura.-. sus mejores guerreras, enamorando enemigos.- agrego pasándose una mano por la frente, haciendo recordar a sus dos compañeras su extraña personalidad. Y Haciendo que aoshi y kenshin, las miraran y posaran sus vistas en las dos jóvenes.

-. No enamoramos a nadie!.- grito misao, volviéndose a ella, recordando el viejo rencor entre las dos, mientras kaoru, aoshi y kenshin la miraban.

-. Y que es esto.- pregunto shura, acercandose a paso lento hacia aoshi y kenshin, tomando su katana y poniéndola en el cuello de aoshi.-. No creo que sea un regalo para la reina.- sugirió riendo mientras veía las caras de misao y kaoru.

-. Espera, si eso son, regalos para la reina.- soltó kaoru, haciendo que misao la mirase. Si no le seguía el juego kaoru a shura posiblemente , mataría a los dos hombres, y ciertamente ella no quería que aquel pelirrojo pereciera aun.

-.Regalos para la reina no?.- rio shura, incandose para quedar frente a aoshi y kenshin, que la miraron molestos.-. y los regalos hablan?.- rio soplando las caras a los dos.

-. Cuando tenga la oportunidad te matare.- gruño aoshi mirando a shura a los ojos, con frialdad.

-. Cálmate aoshi.- sugirió kenshin, mirando a shura, que ahora posaba su vista en el.

-. Deberias hacerle caso a tu amigo, primero ve las condiciones en que estan y luego amenazas.- rio shura, gritándole a sus dos compañeras.-. Como son regalos, los llevaremos muertos.- rio pensando en las reacciones de sus compañeras, levanto la katana y la dirigió hacia el cuello de aoshi, haciendo que misao le tomara el brazo.

-. Son regalos, déjalos como estan.- dijo misao sin verla, mientras intercambiaba miradas con kaoru. Y aoshi permanecía asombrado por la reacción de la pequeña jovencita.

Shura aun no se creía que las dos pequeñas guerreras estuvieran protegiendo a estos dos enemigos.

-. Supongo que si hago esto.- dijo shura tomando el cabello de kenshin y cortando algunos con el filo de la katana.-. tu te pondrás furiosa conmigo?.- agrego mirando a kaoru. Kenshin miro a kaoru que solo desvío la mirada.

-. Basta, debemos irnos.- grito kaoru luego.

-. Irnos?, o no quieres que lo mate, veo que las dos estan en las mismas condiciones, respecto a sus "rehenes".- comento levantándose y caminando hacia ellas.

-. Condiciones?, no pienses estupideces.- murmuro misao, cruzando los brazos.

-.no imagines cosas que no son shura.- agrego kaoru.

-. Nunca confíe mucho en uds dos, aunque fueran las mejores, como las llamaba tokio.- respondió shura, levantando una mano para darle una bofetada a misao, que levanto su mano esquivándola.

-. Piensa bien lo que vas hacer, en tus condiciones shura.- gruño misao, viéndola a los ojos.

-. Lo he pensado, y son unas traidoras.- gruño levantando la otra para dirigirse a la otra mejilla de misao, cuando vio que kaoru la detenía.

-. Es enserio.- amenazo kaoru.

-. Traidoras, par de traidoras!!!.- grito shura, tomando la katana y girándose y corriendo rumbo a aoshi y kenshin, que la miraban molestos, para luego posar sus vistas en las dos jóvenes, que veian a su compañera .

Misao y Kaoru se miraron fugazmente, comprendiendo a la perfección su acción, ella iba a matarlos a los dos juntos....

Y si ellas no hacían algo, ahora.........

****

Fin de sexto capitulo.-

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!, Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, pues lo he escrito con mucho entusiasmo, aunque lo haya subido un poco tarde, es un capitulo largo ^^.

Aoshi xD, ahora como de costumbre los saluditos especiales :

****

Bizcochia U-u: Arigato por tu apoyo poly ^^, besitos, y gracias, espero te guste el cap y me dejes un review, además poco a poco se van mostrando mas sentimientos.

****

Rurouni-Andrea: Yahika ^^, gracias por el apoyo, espero que pronto vuelvas y continúes tu fic, y hables por msn ^^. Besitos.

**__**

Eve-Chan: jajaja gracias por tus comentarios, niña, además ya veras como aparte de kenshin los demás se dan por aludidos ante los encantos de las amazonas ^^. Sobre todo aoshi sama ¬¬* ^^.

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta tu superultra contestación de review y espero me dejes tu comentario luego eh!!!, y no hagas nada con los personajes de la historia pues que a mi de pronto se me puede perder el final de aoshi peluche, o puedo quedar amnésica jajaja :P ^^. En fin, bueno niña ha sido un gusto conocerte y me agrada mucho que nos llevemos muy bien ^^. Besos.- 

****

Misao-chan: Gracias por tus palabras, y espero te guste el capitulo, ya pronto se irán dando mas cosas, aun estan todos dispersos ^^.Besos.

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: jajaja aoshi loco?, pues loco por mi **^0^ **jajaja :P, bueno gracias por tus dos reviews y el apoyo de siempre, besos y espero te guste el cap.

****

Bunny DE Saito: Nihao!!!, mou gracias por el cap, y va ves como he leido tu fic, espero te guste este capitulo de amazonas y me dejes un reviews.

En cuanto a ABUELITO ROSA, ¬¬*:

Misao-19 ( grita): sabes que puedo cantar esa cancion por siempre aun guardo mi traje de heidi!!!! ¬¬*, así que cuidadito con llamarme comadreja nuevamente abuelito rosa!! ( misao19 le saca la lengua :P)

Bueno besos bunny , gomen jajaa -_-U , el empieza a molestarme y ya vez. 

****

Meikyo: Nihao!!, gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste el cap y me dejes un review, actualiza tu tb pronto ^^.

****

Mer: Gracias por dejarme el review ^^, arigato, espero te guste el cap y me dejes tu opinión de el ^^.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajaja, bueno kaoru tentada con himura ^^, oye a mi me gusto mucho la cancion " numb" de linkin park, hasta tengo un fic hecho ^^( obviamente no online), pero es super buena, me gusta esa cancion ^^. Besos cuídate y espero saber de ti pronto ^^.

****

Thuringwethil: jajaja ya veras mas romance, tranquila , que esto esta comenzando aun^^, y espero te guste el capitulo ^^.

Bueno son todos , nos vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias por el apoyo a la gente que se molesta en dejarme un mensaje de animo ^^.

Nos vemos

****

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.-Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.


	8. El camino hacia la Inminente pelea

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

__ ****

"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza, y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo."

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío, y esto es un universo paralelo xD!. 

VIII.- El camino hacia la inminente pelea.-

-. Traidoras, par de traidoras!!!.- grito shura, tomando la katana y girándose y corriendo rumbo a aoshi y kenshin, que la miraban molestos, para luego posar sus vistas en las dos jóvenes, que veían a su compañera .

Misao y Kaoru se miraron fugazmente, comprendiendo a la perfección su acción, ella iba a matarlos a los dos juntos....

Si ellas no hacían algo, ahora.........

__

Kaoru...

si no hago algo lo matara, demo ...que es esto!! 

Kaoru basta!!!..... es un hombre, uno de los cuales se llevo a una de las nuestras, no puedo pensar así, demo ....

si dejo que shura.. mate al hombre de los ojos violetas me sentiré... extraña... siento una punzada.. en el pecho... 

kami...que es esto...

Misao...

bien.. después de todo han sido un estorbo... es mejor que acaben así, desde un principio debimos matarlos, sino.. shura contara quizás que cosas a la reina.. y .. podría irnos mal...

demo...

Porque ... siento que si dejo de ver sus ojos azules.. me perderé... porque!!!!....

esto es lo que sintió mina... kuso!!... si solo alguien me explicara... que sucede....

Kenshin....

y se suponía que debíamos matarlas nosotras... y mirate..himura.. , ve donde estas... completamente sumido a unas mujeres... hermosas....

el objetivo principal.. era.. matar a cualquiera que se nos interpusiera...

pero... ella...

se interpuso ... en mi camino... y ahora estoy perdido en su aroma..

no puedo sentir esto.. es una amazona...

Aoshi...

Aunque no quería aceptarlo...

Katsu... tenia... razón...

no puedes evitar mirarlas... no puedes... por mas que lo he intentado todo este tiempo...

y me he bloqueado mentalmente... kami sabe cuanto lo eh echo...

no resulta...

el tenia razón cuando hablo de mina...

y ahora ....frente a mi ...aparte de la muerte... 

veo a una pequeña lucesita... de largos cabellos... y dulce sonrisa...

no puedo pensar... así.. es una amazona... y yo vine a matarlas...

Misao aun estaba estatica, junto a kaoru, teniendo las dos una batalla interna, y mirando asustadas, como shura iba a matar a los dos hombres.

Pero antes que sus ojos pudieran pestañear, shura estaba en el suelo, otra vez tomandose el estomago.

Seijuro habia logrado sobreponerse y con un movimiento rápido le quito su katana a misao, que la sostenía. Y que miraba asombrada la escena.

Este habia golpeado con la empuñadura a shura, haciéndola caer, pero sin lastimarla demasiado. Para luego cortar las ataduras de los dos hombres.

-. Misao estan.. libres.. los tres.- balbuceo kaoru, saliendo del shock de lo ocurrido.

-. Corre.., yo tomare a shura.- grito misao, mientras corría velozmente, hacia shura apoyándola en si, para saltar a un árbol, con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía a kaoru junto a ella.

Asi miraron las dos hacia abajo, donde aoshi y kenshin sostenían a Seijuro, que se apoyaba con la katana en el suelo.

-.No se que hacer.- murmuro kenshin, apoyando junto a un árbol a Seijuro.

-. Ahora.. volver al objetivo.. eso debemos hacer...- dijo aoshi mirando fijamente a los ojos, a la pequeña que estaba en el árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.basta de juegos, muchachita.- respondió saito levantándose .

-. Amazona, no una muchachita.- grito tokio, saltando nuevamente al árbol y tocando el cuerno, para luego saltar entre los arboles.-. mujer guerrera.- grito agregando.

Saito se enfureció, dos veces habia escapado, y a decir verdad el pudo haberla matado en mas de una ocasión pero por una extraña razón no habia podido hacer, algo en esta mujer, no se lo permitía, se levanto reprochándose los pensamientos, y corrió tras ella, mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de los limites.

-. Aquí te perderé.- murmuro tokio para si, doblando entre los arboles rapidamente, para entrar en otro bosque , que conocía muy bien, que seria su medio de atajo para llegar hacia la guardia.

El hombro aun le sangraba, y sentía que cada vez el dolor era mas fuerte, tenia que llegar como fuera.

-. Vamos, un poco mas, que eres..- se dijo a si misma, dándose valentía.

-. Soy una amazona.- gruño saltando mas rapidamente, y mirando de vez en cuando, hacia atrás donde habia perdido al hombre de mirada fuerte.

Saito, se revolvió entre los bolsillos, para ver si tenia la otra copia del escondite, finalmente lo encontró, la mujer se le habia perdido por mas intento que hizo en seguirla.

-. Conocen los alrededores mejor que nosotros.- murmuro deteniéndose, y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-. Pero no saben.. , que yo tambien conozco por aquí.- rio para si, comenzando a correr, mientras tiraba al suelo el recién encendido cigarrillo.

Ahora estaba seguro, que se reuniría con sus hombres, y entrarían todos a matar...

Y el objetivo se cumpliría, ya que por mas que la mujer llamara a sus compañeras, con el cuerno, esto no hacia nada mas que alertar a los hombres se encontraban en las cercanias, y eso lo hacia sentir satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la tribu megumi terminaba de curar a 6 amazonas, que habían llegado por uno de los pasadizos secretos.

-. Cuantas mas andan por ahí de tu grupo?.- pregunto megumi, temiendo una negativa.

-. Un buen numero, pero no estan todas heridas, no todo esta perdido.- dijo la mujer, que tenia un brazo vendado y su estomago.

-. Lo se nosotras no seremos derrotadas.- murmuro megumi poniéndole un paño helado en la frente.

-. Vienen hacia acá, todas, el cuerno de tokio, las hacia regresar, nosotras lo sentimos cuando estabamos casi llegando.. estan cerca.- termino de balbucear la mujer.

Mientras megumi la hacia silenciar, y salía de la cueva de las heridas, caminando hacia los refugios de las niñas, con el pecho oprimido, y mirando todo el lugar como si en segundos fuera a desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-. Megumi-san tenia razón, aun no estamos perdidas.- rio omasu, mientras las dos guerreras se separaban rodeando a sanosuke que las veía primeramente embobado, para luego juntar sus puños y mirar sus movimientos.

-. Este será pan comido.- sonrío okon, tomando sus dagas firmemente.

-. No jueguen a ganar.. es mi consejo..- murmuro sanosuke mientras les hacia un guiño a las dos, y se tiraba a golpear a omasu, que tenia una katana mediana.

La mujer, paso sobre su cabeza en un rápido salto, sin que el lo notara, y girándose se encontró con okon, que le hizo dos cortes en el pecho, con sus dagas.

-. Jugar a ganar?.. corrección ...si, ganaremos.- rio omasu, golpeando en el estomago a sanosuke, pero sin notar como el antes habia alcanzado a propinarle un golpe en una rodilla haciéndola caer.

-. No les haré esto fácil.- sonrío sano, pegándole un codazo a okon, que reacción al momento empujándolo con las dagas en el cuello hacia un árbol.

-. A veces es bueno que tomen la iniciativa.- escupió sano al lado, y se volvió a mirar a okon, sonriéndole pícaramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar...

Junto a una tropa de hombres, dispersos, corrían dos jóvenes , Uno con una sonrisa sarcástica y otro con unas pequeñas gafas, y dos katanas en sus costados.

-. Debemos estar cerca.- murmuro el joven de la sonrisa.

-. Ya deseo ver a una, y antes de acabarla jugar un poco.- rio el de las gafas.

-. Solo venimos a matarlas, aun debemos encontrar a saito.- reprocho el de la sonrisa.

-. Deja de sonreír, hazlo después cuando veas a una.- respondió el de las gafas, agregando.- Rápido!!!, corran, deberíamos estar ya allá!!.-

El joven de la sonrisa, volvió su vista al frente, y continuo corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-. No puedo hacerlo..- escucho aoshi, de un débil kenshin que se volvía a mirarlo.

-. Que tienes en la cabeza himura.- murmuro aoshi, sin quitar la vista de la pequeña que entregaba shura a kaoru.

-. Tengo...- iba a continuar kenshin, cuando sintió que algo pasaba rozándole por el lado. Su sokabatou estaba junto a el enterrada en el suelo. Volvió su mirada hacia los arboles.

Y kaoru con shura en sus brazos, lo miraba sin expresión.

-. Si vamos a pelear, será con honor.- grito kaoru, saltando entre los arboles y perdiéndose.

Kenshin, la miro irse, sin seguirla de inmediato, miro de reojo a la pequeña que mantenía las kodachis de aoshi en sus manos y luego volvió la vista de Seijuro en el suelo a aoshi.

Este se encontraba sereno, dentro de lo que kenshin pudo notar, ya que sabia que no estaba del todo bien.

-. Las mataremos.- murmuro aoshi, diciéndole a misao, pero tratando de hacer parecer que le decía a kenshin.

Misao sonrío, miro al pelirrojo, el cual habia tomado su sokabatou que kaoru le habia devuelto, y suspiro. Después de todo ella tenia razón, si iban a pelear tendría que ser con honor, y ella no pelearía con un hombre desarmado.

Volvió su vista a aoshi, que no quitaba su mirada de ella, el se encontraba delante de un árbol. Suspiro nuevamente.

Dio un pequeño saltito, quedo colgando del árbol con las piernas, como los búhos, y tiro rapidamente las kodachis a los costados de la cabeza de aoshi, que fueron a dar justo al árbol, asombrando a kenshin, que habia levantado la vista y al mismísimo aoshi, que aunque estaba atónito, no hizo mas que tomar las kodachis sin decir palabras.

-. En la tribu, si es que logran llegar, veremos.. quien matara a quien.- grito misao aun colgando del árbol, para luego saltar y desaparecer entre los arboles.

Aoshi, bajo la vista a sus kodachis, y miro su rostro en el reflejo del filo, pasándosele por la mente, decenas de imágenes, de Katsu, mina, el, y ahora esta nueva muchachita que conocía y que para pesar suyo era amazona..

-. A mucho pesar.- murmuro aoshi, haciendo que kenshin lo mirara.

-. Perdón?.- pregunto kenshin, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Seijuro.

-. Nada.- musito aoshi.

-. No debemos seguirlas?.- pregunto nuevamente kenshin, mirando a Seijuro.

-. No, déjalas, la bella dama, esta herida y no pretendo pelear con ella en sus condiciones, tengo una copia de el refugio.. en..- murmuro Seijuro ya un poco mas repuesto y despues de haberse vendado solo.

No alcanzo a terminar, aoshi ya le habia arrebatado el papel. Que miro un minuto, para luego volver la vista hacia donde se habia perdido de su vista misao.

Kenshin comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se fueron ellas. Y Seijuro tambien lo siguió dejando a aoshi en shock, para luego despertar rapidamente, por un grito de himura.

-. Si te quedas allí, no podrás verla.- grito kenshin, haciendo que aoshi, saltara y comenzara a correr tambien.

Ahora lo inevitable era, que deberían pelear...y pelear con ellas..

Lo que al principio se habia planeado, y que por cosas del destino se habían detenido.. volvía hacerse presente.. para el próximo encuentro..

****

Fin del octavo capitulo.-

****

Misao-19

Ke onda! ( saludo estilo árale xD!), gomen jejeje 

Nihao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mou, disculpen la tardanza es que no habia podido, ósea tuve dos pruebas y se complicaba la inspiración.

Pero ya esta aquí y tiene 20 paginas, no pueden quejarse, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena ( para quienes esperaron xD!).

Gracias de antemano.

Aoshi ... xD!, Ahora los saluditos especiales :

****

Meikyo: Mou!!, Mei cuantas preguntas jajaja, pues ya ves como a dado un giro la historia, aun faltan muchas cosas para que suceda algo entre las parejas, recién experimentan sentimientos. En cuanto a soujiro, recién esta apareciendo xD :P. Ya veras..

Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el cap besos.

****

Asumi: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y recordando lo de shura, cuando grita traidoras, pus ¬¬, ella es así, me gusto a mi tambien esa parte, hace que despierten xD!, y en cuanto a megumi, aun falta para su encuentro con sano, en el otro cap es seguro ^^. Besos y espero te guste el cap.

****

Mer1: Gracias por tu apoyo, y ya ves , espero te guste este capitulo y me dejes un comentario ^^.

****

Spushan: como que tardona ¬¬* ( Misao-19 mirando de reojo a Spushan), tarde es cierto xD!, pero aquí estoy ne?, espero te guste el cap y me dejes un review mas largo xD!.

****

Misao-chan: Gracias por tus tiernos comentarios niña, y ya ves se han salvado aunque no precisamente a manos de kaoru y misao, pero ya veras como esperan esos cuatro encontrarse ^^.

Besos y espero te guste el cap.

****

Bizcochia U-u: Poly!!!, no seas ansiosa jajaja, ya vendrá el romance, solo espérate, que de a poquito se van dando las cosas ^^, gracias por tu continuo apoyo, espero me dejes un mensaje para saber que te pareció y tu tambien actualices tu fic, que esta muy bien que de paso recomiendo "Un encuentro que cambiara nuestras vidas" , que esta muy interesante , besos ^^.

****

Bunny DE Saito: Arigato bunny!!!!, ke tierna, pero gracias por dejarme el fic, aunque la pagina te haya dado problemas, en todo caso espero me dejes un mensaje para saber que te pareció. ^^.

Y ...( misao-19 mira de reojo a "cierto abuelito rosa") ¬¬*

Misao-19: .... aprendiendo ingles no??... aprende a decir abuelito rosa en ingles!!! ABUELITO ROSA DIME TUUUUUUU!!( Misao-19 da vueltas alrededor de abuelito rosa, vestida de heidi y cantando)

Besos bunny ^^.

****

Thuringwethil: Gracias por tu mensaje, pues contestando a tus preguntas, y comentarios, shura cae mal ¬¬* a mi tambien me cae gorda xD! Jejeje, y cuanto a Seijuro, ya veras que las bellezas lo deslumbran, y sano y megumi, ya veras!! Lee el próximo capitulo ^^.Gracias no olvides dejarme tu comentario.

****

Kaory: Kaoru!! ^^, Nihao!!!!!!!, mou haces preguntas interesantes, pero se irán revelando mediante vayan pasando los capítulos, espero te guste este y me dejes un mensajito, gracias por actualizar dream eh!! ^^. Besos cuídate.

****

Eve-chan: gracias por tu SUPERMEGAMENSAJE xD, gracias por todossssssssssss tus comentarios jajajaa, estuvo re lindo el mensaje, y en cuanto a tu comentario de aoshi peluche ( T-T mou no me presiones!!!, además el fic debía terminar , ya estaba en su culmine de rating xD , Y quizás haga el bonus para después de el final). Besos y cuídate mucho, espero me dejes otro super mensaje jajaja chau.

****

Naokoi Lizi Kinomoto: Gracias por tu comentario niña, no te habia visto antes pero hola!! XD!, espero te guste el cap y me des tu opinión ^^.

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: ¬¬* aoshi esta loco por mi!!!!!! ( misao-19 grita fierramente ( * fierramente, notece comentario entendible por la busu ( miao) y nanet ( cleo)).!!!!

Ya actualice niña jajaja y nadie le va a tocar nada a aoshi mas que yo! xD ( mou eso sonó raro misao no hentai xD! O///O).

****

Lis-chan: Mou!!, gracias por dejarme un mensaje niña, y ya nos hemos conocido por msn, y gracias tambien por el comentario de aoshi peluche, que bueno que te guste , a mi tambien me gusta mucho, creo que ese fic se iba sólito escribiendo xD! No era yo, pero en fin espera el final y el bonus, y por mientras lee mis otros fics como este y soledad xD! ( misao publicidad) . besos^^.

****

Sakura-Merl: Saku!!!, gracias por tu mensaje, niña, y espero te guste este cap, ya actualizare mas rápido ^^, no te preocupes, besos y tu tambien actualiza ¬¬*, ^^.

****

Anny-Chan: Niña, arigato por tu review xD!, y obvio aoshi y misao son los mejores, aunque ya sabes aoshi sama bello hermoso es el mejor para mi **^0^ riko!!!**( misao –19 volviendo a la compostura) ejem.. bueno gracias por todo, y me agrada mucho que te gusten mis historias, espero continúes leyéndolas ^^.

****

Rurouni-Andrea: Yahika-chan no hentai!!!! . mona pervertida jajaja xD! Como que en cueros, ya veras quizás aparezca así en alguno de los siguientes capítulos, nada se sabe solo mis dedos y la inspiración xD!, que bueno que hablamos, espero verte pronto mona, besos cuídate.

Bueno son todos, espero me dejen reviews y saluditos ^^.

Se cuidan!!!!!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.

Ja ne ^^

****

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.-.Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-


	9. Sustos y Hombres, Camino a la batalla

****

Amazonas

By Misao-19

__

"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo."

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío, y esto es un universo paralelo. xP!

__ ****

IX.- Sustos y hombres, camino a la batalla.- 

A veces es bueno que tomen la iniciativa.- escupió sano al lado, y se volvió a mirar a okon, sonriéndole pícaramente.

-. Iras de rehén.- sonrío okon contra su cara.

-. Jajaja que Megumi-san diga que haremos con el, vamos.- dijo omasu.

-. Puedes caminar?.- pregunto okon a omasu.

-. Si no es nada vamos.- sonrío omasu.

-. Señoritas, condúzcanme .- rio sanosuke, antes de quedarse dormido, por un dardo de omasu.

Asi lo llevaron a la tribu, si lo llevaban despierto vería por donde entrar y la verdad no querían otro problema, omasu y okon pensaron que seria un espía.

Megumi salía del refugio donde curaban a las heridas, miro a su alrededor, y se sintió un tanto confortada, habían vuelto sanas la gran mayoría, y solo pocas con rasguños , ahora podía ver a casi todos los grupos reunidos, listos para pelear, pero lo que aun le apretaba el corazón era que sus compañeras de grupo no habían vuelto, y ya estaba una buena parte de las amazonas allí, menos ellas.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la entrada y vio llegar a omasu y okon cargando un hombre. Camino rapidamente hacia ellas.

-. Quien es?.- pregunto mirando a sanosuke que mantenía su cabeza agachada adormecido.

-. Nuestro rehén.- rio okon.

-. Pensamos que tu sabrías que hacer, nos pareció un espía.- musito omasu.

Megumi le levanto la cabeza, y tomo su rostro con las dos manos. El hombre, parecía joven, y fuerte, sin lugar a dudas tenia cara de bueno, estaba herido, sonrío.

-. Llévenlo al refugio de curación, y amárrenlo a una cama.- dijo antes de ver a tokio llegar casi arrastrándose.

-. Hai.- respondieron omasu y okon, llevándose a sanosuke.

Megumi corrió, aterrorizada, viendo como las demás amazonas rodeaban a tokio, que estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, con su herida en el hombro sangrante.

-. Dejenme pasar, denle aire.- grito megumi, mirando a tokio, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus lanzas estaban en sus manos pero al costado, tenia múltiples cortes y la herida del hombro estaba muy mal.

-. Tokio, puedes escucharme?, te curare tranquila.- dijo megumi, haciéndoles un gesto a dos amazonas, para que la ayudaran a llevar a tokio, al mismo refugio que sanosuke.

Apenas llegaron al refugio, megumi paso fugazmente su vista por sanosuke que yacía amarrado a una cama, con mas de 6 amazonas mirándole completo. Pasaron de largo llevando a tokio y se dispuso a curarla de inmediato.

-. Shu..ra... no.. se si esta viva.- murmuraba tokio, mientras megumi la curaba.

-. Shura esta viva, tranquila, confía en tus guerreras.- objeto megumi, curándola. 

-. Estarás mejor tranquila.- agrego 

-. Apenas termines, debo ir hablar con la reina, vienen hacia acá todos.- se quejo nuevamente tokio.

-. Esta bien.- megumi sabia que no podía contradecirla en un momento así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar...

Junto a una tropa de hombres, dispersos, corrían dos jóvenes , Uno con una sonrisa sarcástica y otro con unas pequeñas gafas, y dos katanas en sus costados.

Soujiro se detuvo, de entre los hombres, que pasaban corriendo ante el. Enishi se detuvo tambien y volvió corriendo ha ver que le pasaba.

-. Que diablos te pasa, niño sonrisa.- grito enishi.

-. Hay ruidos por allí, siente.- dijo apuntando a su lado derecho.- vamos.- agrego corriendo hacia el lugar, sin dejar mas remedio a enishi que seguirlo.

Kaoru y misao, llevaban a shura que estaba demasiado herida, llegaron justo al lugar donde encontraron a dos amazonas jóvenes, que custodiaban una entrada secreta, que llevaba menos camino hacia la tribu.-

-.lleven a shura , donde megumi, rápido.- ordeno kaoru. 

Las jóvenes asintieron, y se llevaron a shura por el refugio. Kaoru se giro donde misao, y vio que esta se encontraba mirando hacia atrás por donde habían dejado al hombre con quien peleo shura, el hombre de los ojos azules, y el pelirrojo que la habia cautivado a ella, porque eso ya era inevitable.

-. Debemos correr por el lado derecho, si nos ven aquí podrían seguir a las chicas, que llevan a shura.- dijo kaoru tocando el hombro de misao.

-. Si vamos.- dijo sonriendo y siguiendola por el camino.

Un poco mas atrás venían corriendo Seijuro, kenshin y aoshi, los tres se habían detenido, para ayudar a curar a Seijuro, después siguieron corriendo.

-. Necesito hablar con saito.- murmuro Seijuro. Corriendo ahora mas velozmente.

-. Nosotros iremos directo a la tribu.- dijo kenshin, mirando y escuchando cualquier murmullo que lo llevara donde la jovencita de dulce aroma.

-. Que piensas hacer.- pregunto aoshi a Seijuro.

-. Tomar el otro camino, nos vemos allá.- contesto Seijuro, antes de desaparecer como un rayo.

Aoshi y kenshin siguieron corriendo, pero kenshin hablo.

-. Creo que deberíamos tomar el camino de la derecha, estoy seguro que nos estan despistando.- dijo convencido kenshin.

-. Esta bien himura, además es mas corto para llegar a la tribu.- dijo aoshi mirando el mapa.

Asi comenzaron a correr los dos, con la esperanza de ver nuevamente a sus dos captoras.

Aoshi, solo se limitaba a correr sin hablar, su cabeza daba vueltas en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, se decía a si mismo que no podía comenzar a tomarle cariño a una amazona, no como Katsu, el no caería tan fácilmente.

Después de pensar eso, miro a su lado, a himura, que mantenía su vista al frente, pero que al menor murmullo o ventisca miraba a su alrededor, y dedujo fácilmente, que el ya habia caído en las redes de las amazonas, y suspirando se auto contesto: _" creo.. que no solo es el.. yo...tambien..."._

Mientras tanto, misao y kaoru, se detuvieron al sentir ruidos cerca de ellas.

-. Es imposible que nos siguieran tan rápido, esquivamos el camino.- dijo kaoru asustada, mirando a su alrededor.

-. Si, quizás son otros.- murmuro misao.

-. Otros?.- dijo una voz saliendo de entre los arboles. Soujiro. Un hombre de grandes ojos, y gran sonrisa, asusto a las amazonas, llevaba una katana en mano y lo seguía otro hombre un poco mas alto, tambien con una katana y unas singulares gafas.

-. Vaya vaya, que es lo que ven mis ojos, dos pequeñas y dulces amazonas frente a mi, soujiro te bendigo, me haz guiado bien.- dijo enishi acercandose lujuriosamente a las dos amazonas, que lo miraron con asco.

-. Quienes son uds, otros perdedores?.- rio kaoru, mirando de pie a cabeza a enishi.

-. Perdedores, ya veras lo que te hará este perdedor para que te quedes calladita, haber si después dirás lo mismo.- rio enishi, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro de kaoru, esta iba a levantar la mano para esquivarlo, pero misao se le adelanto.

-. Nadie, toca a una amazona.- gruño misao tomándole la mano a enishi.

-. Pero que fiera, la pequeña.- rio enishi, mirándola tambien. La verdad es que las dos lo sorprendieron, grandes habían sido los rumores de que eran bellas, pero estas dos preciosuras parecían sacadas de un libro.

-. Habrá que matarlas.- dijo soujiro acercandose, sonriéndole a misao.

-. Yo te matare antes a ti.- rio misao, con todas sus ganas, viéndole la cara a soujiro.

-. Yo antes de matar a alguna, jugare con ella, empezando por ti.- dijo enishi acercandose a kaoru, que puso su lanza entre ella y el.

-. Vete al demonio.- gruño kaoru.-. como dijo mi amiga, nadie toca a una amazona.- agrego.

-. Yo seré el primero entonces.- gruño enishi, empujando a kaoru contra un árbol, y con su katana, quebrando la lanza de kaoru, esta no tuvo tiempo de sacar su propia katana, y choco fuertemente contra el árbol.

-. Kaoru!.- grito misao, viendo a su amiga acorralada por el hombre de las gafas. Iba a ayudarla cuando.

-. No pierdas el tiempo niño sonrisa, aprovecha, así veremos que tanto la harás sonreír a ella.- rio enishi, tomando a kaoru de la cintura, que yacía media mareada y nublada por el golpe en su cabeza.

Soujiro, se volvió a misao que iba a dirigirse donde kaoru, y las palabras de enishi retumbaron en su cabeza, era su oportunidad y la pequeña no estaba nada de mal.

Se acerco rapidamente, y la tomo tambien de la cintura, arrancándole el arco que sostenía en su espalda y tirándolo al suelo, al igual que su bolsa de flechas. Siguió el consejo de enishi y antes de que misao dijera nada, estaba acorralada contra un árbol, casi en brazos del hombre, y este con su cabeza entre su cuello.

-. Que mierda, estas haciendo , suéltame estúpido.- grito misao, viendo, al hombre que la mantenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, y le comenzaba a besar el cuello. La sensación de asco que la embargo fue aterradora. Soujiro le sostenía la mano derecha y su mano izquierda la tenia en su espalda, no podía moverse, el la tenia agarrada . Miro a su compañera, y el otro hombre la comenzaba a tocar, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la katana de kaoru.

Misao miro nuevamente al hombre que la tenia, e intento darle un golpe con la cabeza o patearlo, pero era inútil, el mas la apretaba contra el árbol. Miro desesperada hacia otro lugar buscando compañeras. Y no atino a hacer nada mas que...

-. Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito a los cuatro vientos, y soujiro sonreía mientras le arrancaba lentamente el top de cuero a misao con la boca. Y enishi reía tambien, teniendo a kaoru, semi inconsciente a su merced.

No lejos de allí, kenshin y aoshi sintieron el grito.

-. Misao.- gruño aoshi, corriendo en dirección del grito.

Kenshin, lo miro sorprendido, y tambien corrió tras el, algo le decía que kaoru tampoco estaba bien.

Cuando aoshi se fue acercando, los vio. Himura tambien y se pararon en seco.

Enishi sostenía a kaoru que parecía drogada, y la tocaba, y soujiro tenia acorralada a misao, casi tomaba en brazos mientras mantenía la cara casi en su pecho.

Misao ahora apretaba los ojos, pensando en que todo fuera un sueño y terminara pronto.

-. Que mierda hacen!!!!.- gruño aoshi, tirando a soujiro al suelo, y agarrando a misao, que instintivamente lo abrazo, tenia el top de cuero semi abierto y estaba aterrada, era la primera vez que estaba tan asustada, aun siendo amazona.

Himura, no se quedo atrás y golpeo a enishi con la empuñadura de su katana en la cabeza y tomo a kaoru en brazos, sentándose.

-. Ella esta inconsciente.- dijo kenshin asustado mirándola, y arreglándole la ropa, mientras un leve color dorado se formaba en sus ojos y veía de reojo a enishi en el suelo.

-. Que mierda les pasa a uds dos.- gruño enishi desde el suelo.

-. Esto no era lo que debíamos hacer.- gruño aoshi, mirando a soujiro, que aun miraba a misao.

-. Pero es cosa nuestra, búsquense a otras.- gruño soujiro, levantándose.

-. Vayan a la tribu y no hagan otra cosa como esta .- gruño kenshin.

Enishi miro a aoshi que mantenía abrazada a misao, y kenshin que lo miraba con la vista ya dorada, y tomo a soujiro del brazo y salió corriendo con el.

Aoshi bajo la vista hacia misao, tenia el top roto y mantenía la vista en el suelo.

-. Estas bien?.- balbuceo aoshi.

Misao levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de el. Y se vio abrazada ahora a el.

-. Si.- dijo soltándose y tapándose con los brazos el pecho.-. no toques a kaoru.- le gruño a kenshin, que dejo a kaoru en el suelo.

-. No les haremos daño.- dijo kenshin mirándola.

-. Aléjate.- dijo misao temblando.

-. Es enserio.- soltó aoshi, para asombro de kenshin y misao.

Misao se agacho junto a kaoru y le tomo la frente, esta abrió los ojos asustada, y la abrazo .

-. Creí.. creí.. que estaba perdida misao.- sollozo kaoru mientras abrazaba a misao.

-. Sh.. tranquila, pagaran por esto, puedes levantarte?.- pregunto, sin mirar a los dos hombres tras ellas.

Kenshin y aoshi, las miraron, sus corazones aun saltaban de sus pechos, estaba asustados, aunque ninguno de los dos dijeran nada, a los dos se les paso el mismo pensamiento, si ellos no hubieran llegado.. las habrían perdido.

-. Las ayudaremos.- dijo kenshin, acercandose a ellas.

-. Aléjate.- grito kaoru escondiendo su cara en misao.

-. No, te haré daño.- la miro kenshin con cara dulce.

-. Uds, son iguales a ellos, iguales a todos.- grito kaoru de entre los brazos de misao. Que miraba al suelo.

-. Las ayudaremos y es enserio.- dijo aoshi, tambien acercandose.

-. No, gracias.- dijo misao, ayudando a kaoru a levantarse.

-. Toma.- le dijo aoshi a misao, quitándose su camiseta y tendiéndosela.

-. Porque.- volvió su cabeza misao a el.

-. La necesitas.- dijo aoshi, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Misao la tomo sin rozarle las manos, y comenzó a caminar lentamente con kaoru que aun escondía su cabeza en ella.

-. Te ayudare.- dijo kenshin en voz baja, mientras por atrás tomaba a kaoru en brazos. Esta pataleo como una chiquilla, y saco su olvidada katana poniéndosela en el cuello a kenshin.

-. No me toques.- gruño mirando sus ojos kaoru.

-. Te cuidare.- dijo sin miedo kenshin.

Aoshi por su parte miraba a misao, esta sabia que ahora kaoru podía defenderse así, que rapidamente se puso la camiseta de aoshi, y se la amarro bajo los senos.

-. Lo castigare.- dijo aoshi, acercandose a misao por la espalda.

-. No me hables, y lárguense.- gruño misao.

-. Es inútil que te hagas la valiente.- dijo aoshi, ablandando su mirada. Y acercandose a ella, abrazándola, aunque misao forcejeara para escapar, finalmente, termino abrazándole tambien y sollozando abiertamente...

****

Fin del noveno capitulo.

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, jejeje, pero aquí esta, y ojala les guste. ^^.

Ya ven como las cosas avanzan en este capitulo.. mou y vaya que avanzan ¬¬!!! , bueno pero no todo ha sido tan malo^^.

Ya para continuar los saluditos especiales ^^ y gracias tengo 105 reviews!!!, estoy muy emocionada ^^ arigato:

****

Mer1: oye niña es idea mía o en todos los reviews pones lo mismo jajaja xP, arigato por tu apoyo ^^.

****

Kaory: mou!!!!, mi amiguita linda!!!, ya ves que antes de la pelea, hubieron otros acontecimientos, gracias por los dos reviews, y tranquila, que los dos llegaron ^^, espero te guste, nos vemos cuídate y actualiza pronto ^^.

****

Anny-chan: Mou!, niña nadie me habia enviado un review, tan largo, bueno aparte de eve-chan xP!!!, que linda muchas, gracias y eso de que tienes doble personalidad jajaja que interesante eso, muy gracioso, y ya ves en este capitulo, aoshi muestra mas emociones en torno a la pequeña amazona ^^.( en cuanto a mina, jaja habia pensado eso de madre de aoshi, pero como mina tiene relación con tokio no podía ser ^^, son casi de la misma edad ups. Yo y mi bocota xP). Espero te guste y si ( misao levanta un brazo triunfante) aoshi sama es el mejor ^0^, nos vemos.

****

Gaby: tranquila, que aun no se matan, han sucedido nuevas cosas, espero te guste nos vemos, cuídatey gracias por el apoyo ^^.

****

Meikyo: Mei no hentai -_-U, jejeje, aquí ha habido un poco mas de acercamiento, aunque haya sido gracias a soujiro y enishi ¬¬!!!, espero te guste , ya vendrán mas cosas jejeje tranquila ^^, besos, y gracias ^^.

****

Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: si no te preocupes, que esta historia la continuo ^^, espero te guste el capitulo, y me sigas brindando tu apoyo ^^.

****

Bunny De Saito: uff ( misao-19 escondida), que bueno que no esta saito jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo bunny, espero te guste el capitulo y me dejes tu comentario. Envíale mis saludos a abuelito rosa ^^.

****

Misao-chan: hoa misi ^^, que bueno que te guste, y ya ves como se van dando de a poco los sentimientos ^^, espero te guste, nos vemos y cuídate mucho, gracias ^^.

****

Eve-chan: gracias por tus grandes reviews eve jajaja, oye pero no me sobornes que aun estoy con las mejillas infladas porque no haz actualizado ¬¬!!!, y ya ves que si son enishi y soujiro jajaja, mira ese par ¬¬! , no pierden el tiempo. Bueno haber que sorpresa me encuentro con tu review de este capitulo jajaja, nos vemos cuídate y actualiza ¬¬.

****

Ali-chan ^o^: gracias por tu palabras me halagas mucho, y ya ves en este capitulo, como el sentimiento por ayudarlas es mas fuerte y como sus corazones reaccionan?, espero te guste, nos vemos y gracias nuevamente ^^.

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: jajaja lelsi!!!!! XP!, gracias oye hentai como andas comprando partes de aoshi, ¬¬!! -_-U, por kami, ( misao –19 le susurra a lelsi: cómprame una xP!!!), jejejeje ejem, bueno espero te guste el cap, nos vemos cuídate.

****

Pau: Ojalá no te de un paro cardiaco niña O_O!!, jejej aquí actualice, y espero quedes conforme, y me dejes tu comentario del cap. Cuídate ^^.

****

Bizcochia U-u: hombre poly, que aoshi siempre ha sido lento jajaja, pero veo que las tengo a todas en ascuas por que mi amorcito se libere, tenle paciencia, y tambien a misao, son amazonas, recuerda el titulo pequeña poly ^^. Nos vemos y besitos tqm ^^.

****

Thuringwethil: Gracias niña, espero te guste el cap, y muchas gracias por tu tiempo para dejarme el mensajito lo aprecio mucho ^^. Besos cuídate.

****

Layla kyoyama: jajaja gracias por lo del talento ^^, espero te guste el cap y ya ves si eran ellos, pero las intenciones eran otras. ^^. Nos vemos y espero me dejes tu comentario.

****

Sumire-chan: Hoa!!, y gracias por tu reviews, espero tambien que nos veamos por msn, gracias por tu apoyo, y tu tambien actualice pues ¬¬ ya vi el cap y me encanto, actualiza otra vez jejejeje :P besos y gracias otra vez.

****

Koraima: Hoa niña, gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno te aviso que te agregue a mi msn, pero ten en cuenta que tengo otra cuenta para este, así que acéptame, el mail que esta en mi perfil, es solo para los reviews ^^. Bueno nos veremos cuando estés, cuídate y besos gracias otra vez.

****

Silence-messiah: gracias por tu mensajito, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, besos ^^.

Mou, cuantos reviews!!, arigato niñas!! ( os zeke xP), y nuevamente gracias por los 104 reviews ^^, estoy mas que emocionada ( misao-19 saltando por todos lados con las mejillas infladas llenas de dulces).

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!.

Besos

Ja ne ^^.

****

Misao-19

__

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.


	10. Somos Amazonas y esa es la Unica Verdad

****

Amazonas 

By Misao-19

X.- Somos Amazonas y esa es la única verdad.-

-. Es inútil que te hagas la valiente.- dijo aoshi, ablandando su mirada. Y acercandose a ella, abrazándola, aunque misao forcejeara para escapar, finalmente, termino abrazándole tambien y sollozando abiertamente...

-. Creí.. que..- sollozaba misao, en brazos de aoshi.

-. Sh.. tranquila, estas bien.- soltó aoshi sorprendido de si mismo. Esta pequeña amazona lo habia logrado tocar en lo mas profundo de su corazón rompiendo el témpano que lo protegía. Las palabras de Katsu, lo golpeaban en su mente, y la madurez de ellas , le hizo comprender lo evidente.

-. Nadie.. nunca.. me..habia tratado como .. ese .. sucio..- murmuraba misao apoyada en el pecho desnudo de aoshi. El miedo y la exigencia de protección, pronto la habían vencido, y ahora estaba en brazos de un enemigo.

-. No.. todos son como ellos.- dijo aoshi apretandola contra si, con sus fuertes brazos .-. no creas que todos los hombres son así.- agrego.

-. Si lo son... nos enseñaron..- dijo misao antes de ser interrumpida por aoshi.

-. Les enseñaron .. a no confiar en nadie, confía en mi.- dijo aoshi levantándole el mentón con una mano y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella. El primer beso de misao.

-. Que..- misao no termino de decir nada, Los labios de aoshi la habían atrapado, con un dulce sabor . 

Nunca habia experimentado algo así, la sensación era exquisita, a través de los labios, aoshi le mostraba todo un mundo diferente al que ella conocía y parecía como si se dejara llegar. Misao poso sus manos en los fuertes hombros desnudos de aoshi, aun correspondiendo al beso, y fue acariciándolo empezando por su rostro hasta bajar a su apetecible pecho con sus manos.

Aoshi por su parte mantenía ahora sentada encima y frente a el a misao, sintiendo como poco a poco su propia barrera era rota por esa pequeña jovencita frente a el, en este minuto no podía pensar teniéndola tan cerca, mas de lo que antes habían estado cuando habían corrido juntos, cuando ella le dio de comer, tantas cosas, que volvieron a su mente. Lo unico que tenia fijo en su mente era que estaba cerca, que estaba probando lentamente sus labios y acariciando con sus duras manos ese cabello fino y largo, y la delicada piel de la espalda y cintura de la diosa frente a el.

-. Te ayudare.- dijo kenshin en voz baja, mientras por atrás tomaba a kaoru en brazos. Esta pataleo como una chiquilla, y saco su olvidada katana poniéndosela en el cuello a kenshin.

-. No me toques.- gruño mirando sus ojos kaoru.

-. Te cuidare.- dijo sin miedo kenshin.

Abrazándola fuertemente, aun ante la resistencia de ella, camino un poco y la acomodo en brazos, un no podía quitar la imagen de sus ojos, enishi tocándola, el posiblemente si lo veía otra vez, no tendría la piedad suficiente. Su mente se habia ido directamente a matar mentalmente a ese ser que habia osado tocar a semejante diosa frente a el. Pero una suave mando en su mejilla izquierda lo despertó, haciendo que baje la mirada.

-. Arigato..- susurro kaoru temblorosa, y cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de kenshin.

-. Te protegeré..- murmuro kenshin, acariciando su suave rostro.-. siempre.- agrego.

-. Eres.. diferente.- susurro nuevamente kaoru cerca del cuello de kenshin, mientras este le secaba las lagrimas.

-. Por ti..- soltó kenshin aun con un brillo dorado en sus ojos.

-. Te hirieron..?.- pregunto inocentemente kaoru tocando la cicatriz de su mejilla.

-. Hace mucho, pero tus manos me estan curando.- sonrío kenshin besándole la frente, y olvidándose tambien completamente que quizás este amor que estaba surgiendo no podría ser.

-. Arigato nuevamente..- dijo kaoru soltando su katana en el suelo, y rozándole suavemente los labios a kenshin, que rapidamente reclamo como suyos fervientemente, haciendo que el primer beso de kaoru fuera suave pero intenso. Y las caricias se tornaran delicadamente dulces.

Kenshin soltó la cinta que sostenía el cabello de kaoru, dejándolo libre y haciendo con este acto el despertar de las dos amazonas.

-. Amazonas!!!!.- grito kaoru, levantándose de golpe y soltándose del agarre de kenshin. Y caminando hasta donde aoshi y misao se besaban tirando a misao de un brazo.

-. Que somos!!!.- grito kaoru fuera de control, llorando y sonrojada.

-. Amazonas..- susurro misao levantándose tambien de los brazos de aoshi.-. no podemos..- murmuro

-. Esto.. para nosotras no esta permitido..- lloro kaoru, tomando firmemente del brazo a misao. Mientras los dos hombres las observaban atónitos.

-. Podemos irnos juntos.- dijo kenshin desesperado, levantándose y acercandose a ellas.

-. Aléjate.- grito kaoru llorando levemente sonrojada. Fue entonces que misao tambien despertó del dulce sueño y comenzó a llorar tambien.

-. Esto esta mal... que hemos hecho..- lloraba misao apretando el brazo de kaoru .

-. Debemos irnos, estamos todas en peligro.- dijo kaoru sin quitar la vista de los suaves ojos violetas que la miraban.

-. Si.- susurro misao, antes de tomar su arco y mirar a aoshi, que estaba de pie, inmóvil.

-. Gomen nasai..- susurro kaoru llorando y tomo la mano de misao, saltando a un árbol y desapareciendo. Misao llevaba una mano en su boca tambien llorando, esto no podía ser.

Kenshin y aoshi las vieron desaparecer perplejos, estaban tan cerca y ahora tan lejos.

-. Porque ¡!!.- grito kenshin perdiendo el control. Aoshi volvió a su paciente apariencia y lo tomo de un hombro.

-. Vamos , trata de no pensar en esto, vamos a lo que vinimos , nosotros somos tan presa de estas absurdas creencias como ellas.- dijo aoshi, haciendo que kenshin lo viera y asintiera.

Comenzando así su nueva búsqueda de la tribu y sus amazonas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos amazonas llegaron rapidamente a la tribu llevando consigo a Shura que estaba mal herida, fue directamente llevada hasta el lugar de curación, y aunque estaba medio inconsciente pudo notar la presencia de sanosuke en una esquina, luego de eso se desmayo.

Tokio se encontraba recuperada, o casi de las heridas y ya podía levantarse, es por ello que desde temprano se habia ido a hablar con ellis , sobre el futuro de las tierras y las amazonas.

Megumi luego de curar a shura, la dio de alta porque shura la obligo a que la dejara levantarse, ser lo que habia dicho entre sueños, misao y kaoru eran traidoras, y tenia que hablar con ellis.

-. Traidoras?.- susurro megumi antes de dejarla salir.

-. Si.. espero tu tampoco lo seas.- dijo shura mirando al unico paciente en el refugio, sanosuke, durmiendo y amarrado.

-. Estas enferma, lo unico que siempre has hecho es tratar de hacernos pelear entre nosotras.- grito megumi fuera de control, tomando a shura de un brazo.

-. Si quiero puedo destruirte a ti tambien.- soltó riendo shura y salió del refugio.

Megumi abrió los ojos, y comenzó a atar cabos, los hombres sabían donde estaba el refugio, acaso shura...

-. Imposible...- susurro megumi, para luego volverse a mirar a sanosuke, que estaba rodeado ahora de algunas amazonas jóvenes.

Camino lentamente hasta quedar entre ellas.

-. Son malos?.- pregunto una niña pequeña.

-. No todos.- susurro megumi tocando suavemente la frente de sanosuke y su nariz.

-. Podemos tocarlo?.- dijo otra jovencita mas grande.

-. No es un juguete, mi unico consejo a uds, es que sepan diferenciar el bien del mal, nada mas, ahora vayan todas al refugio.- ordeno megumi, haciendo que las jóvenes salieran.

Quedando así sola frente a sanosuke.

-. Tu rostro, me dice que no todos.- susurro megumi agachando la cabeza frente al rostro de sano.

Sano despertó de golpe y donde la vio intento levantarse pegándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-. Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito megumi, furiosa tocando su frente.

-. Fue tu culpa!!!!!!, zorraa.- grito sanosuke, intentando zafarse de los agarres.

-. Como me llamaste??? Cabeza de pollo.- dijo megumi acercando su daga al cuello de sanosuke.

-. Zorra.- murmuro sanosuke, mirándola a los ojos.

Megumi trato de no tomarle importancia, y agarro las vendas y ungüentos para curarlo, era un rehén y por ende no debía matarlo, quizás serviría para futuros chantajes penso.

-. Que eres .- pregunto sanosuke. Fijándose ahora en el suave y blanco rostro de megumi. A su modesta vista, parecía un ángel.

-. Quédate callado cabeza de pollo.- murmuro megumi poniéndole un ungüento y haciendo que sanosuke gritara de dolor.

-. Tratas de matarme o que zorra!.- regaño sanosuke, haciendo que megumi apretara mas el paño contra la herida.

Mei llego corriendo al refugio, donde se quedo perpleja por ver a megumi curar al rehén.

-. Estamos reunidas afuera, la reina ha bajado.- dijo mirando a megumi.

-. Voy enseguida.- dijo envolviendo con las vendas a sanosuke, y tocándole levemente la nariz con un dedo.-. no te muevas de aquí cabeza de pollo.- agrego susurrando, para luego caminar hasta Mei.

-. De todas maneras no podré zorra.- dijo burlesco sanosuke, mirando a las dos mujeres salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito corría velozmente, guiándose solo por su instinto y el supuesto mapa de la tribu, cuando choco con Seijuro.

-. Kuso!!!.- grito Seijuro.

-. Que ha pasado, donde estan aoshi y kenshin.- dijo saito deteniéndose.

-. Van a la tribu.- dijo Seijuro mirándolo .-. creo que el resto de los hombres anda cerca.-. agrego.

-. De echo ya estamos aquí.- dijo soujiro, apareciendo entre los arboles, junto a enishi.

-. Hemos enviado a todos directamente a la tribu.- dijo enishi parándose junto a saito.

-. Entonces solo faltamos nosotros.- dijo saito prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-. Que comience la diversión entonces.- rio enishi.

-. Intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo con la reina .- dijo Seijuro decidido.-. no hace falta que sacrifiquemos preciosas vidas.-agrego.

-. Pronto te han hablandado estas mujeres .- dijo soujiro mirándolo.

-. No mas que a todos .- susurro saito, olvidando por completo que estan todos oyéndolo. Apago el cigarro y comenzó a caminar.-. vamos no hay tiempo que perder.-. agrego recordando el rostro de tokio.

Los tres hombres restantes, asintieron y comenzaron a seguirlo, el camino ya era corto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei tocaba el cuerno, haciendo que todas las amazonas miraran al frente donde en lo alto estaba ellis sentada, junto a ella mai se encontraba a su derecha, su lugar de siempre y tokio con la clara ausencia de misao y kaoru, al lado izquierdo estaban ahora Mei , shura y megumi.

-. No nos rendiremos..- susurro ellis, ante sus guerreras.

__

- Muerte a los hombres!!-

El grito de guerra fue nuevamente escuchado, y ellis se sintió un tanto reconfortada, de que la gran mayoría estuviera allí, aunque sin hacerlo notar, sentía profundamente la ausencia de misao y kaoru.

-. Hemos.. perdido a dos de nuestras mejores guerreras.- susurro ellis, haciendo que megumi se tapara la cara a llorar y tokio apretara los puños, en cuanto shura solo sonrío.

-. Que alguien nos diga quienes son .- llego de un salto kaoru frente a la reina y se arrodillo.-. aun cuenta con mi vida.-. agrego.

-. Y la mía .-. llego tambien misao, sonriendo.

__

No tenemos nada que temer ahora!!

Gritaban las demás amazonas, mirando a las recién llegadas.

-. Estan vivas.- dijo megumi abrazando a las dos juntas.

-. Las traidoras..- susurro shura fuerte , dando un paso adelante.-. debemos juzgar a las traidoras!!!!.-. agrego, haciendo que el asombro fuera completamente de parte de todas.

-. Que dices shura .- grito tokio tomándola de un brazo.

-. Son unas traidoras, defendieron a dos hombres.- grito shura , haciendo que ellis las mirara.

-. Es cierto eso?.- pregunto megumi , mirándolas a los ojos a las dos.-. no tienes el derecho de juzgarlas, tu menos que nadie, pues la traidora es otra! .- grito megumi continuando.

Shura la miro furiosa, y se soltó del agarre de tokio.

-. Ellas , son el vivo reflejo de mina!!! .- grito nuevamente, haciendo que la tribu posara sus miradas en misao y kaoru, que veían como tokio se desfiguraba.

-. Uds...- susurro acercandose a ellas tokio.-. no.. puede..ser.- agrego.

-. Es cierto, ellas son las traidoras .- dijo triunfante shura.

-. Detente!, y deténganse todas!.- grito ellis levantándose del trono y caminando junto a misao y kaoru.-. que son uds?.- pregunto a las dos.

-. Amazonas!.- gritaron juntas kaoru y misao.

-. Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, y ahora sin mas interrupciones hablaremos de lo mas importante en este momento.- agrego diciendo ellis.

-. Pero.- dijo shura.

-. Pero nada, aquí las ordenes las doy yo, y te callas, si hay que juzgar a alguien se hará después, ahora tratare de salvarles el pellejo nuestras vidas, así que te prohibo otra alteración, esta relevada de tu cargo al termino de esta guerra.- dijo ellis, haciendo que shura se quedara en silencio.

-. Estan casi aquí.- dijo tokio al pruebo.-. debemos ser mas fuertes, de lo que hemos sido ahora, y si quieren negocias, la respuesta ya esta clara.

__

No!

Gritaron todas en grupo. Ellis sonrío.

-. Entonces, no hay mas que decir, esperaremos a que lleguen.- dijo tokio.

-. Ya estamos aquí...- grito saito, apareciendo junto a Seijuro, enishi y soujiro, y del lado derecho de ellos se unieron aoshi y kenshin, que le dieron una fugaz mirada a misao y kaoru. Atrás habían cientos de hombres.

-. Vamos.- dijo tokio saltando frente a las Megamis y quedando frente a los hombres.

Megumi, Shura, Misao y Kaoru, hicieron lo mismo, junto a Omasu y Okon.

En tanto Mai y Mei se quedaron junto a ellis, y las demás amazonas, estaban listas a cualquier cosa detrás del grupo líder.

-. Tienen dos opciones, mis bellezas o dar las tierras o morir.- dijo Seijuro dando un paso al frente.

Las amazonas rieron todas, y los hombres las miraron atónitos.

-. Uds no tienen mas que una opción.- rio Shura, mirando fijamente a Seijuro.

-. Y cual es esa opción?.- rio tokio, escupiendo al suelo , para volver la vista a saito.

-. Morir.- susurro Misao, mirando a los ojos a Aoshi.

-. Todos van a morir.- grito kaoru, haciendo que las demás amazonas tambien gritaran.

El momento habia llegado y las piezas estaban en juego y solo quedaba esperar el resultado...

****

Fin del décimo Capitulo.-

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!!, gomen por la tardanza, como dije anteriormente en soledad, es que no he tenido tiempo por estudios, pero ya esta aquí otro capitulo y de echo después de subirlo, tengo que estudiar T-T!!!!!!!.

Pero bueno, de todos modos he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo , espero les guste, y lamento no poder saludarlos como es debido pero es cosa de tiempo, prometo próximamente hacerlo.

Asi que ahora las Personitas especiales: ^^.

****

Sakura Merl, Mer-1,Layla Kyoyama,Sumire-chan, Gaby,Neo Cristal Serenity, Meikyo, Shezaei Neko, Rurouni-andrea ( oneechan), Lis-chan, Ali_chan ^0^, Eve-chan, Anny-chan, Bunny De Saito ( Y abuelito rosa xP), Kashii, Bizcochia U-u,Chibi-mela, Asumi, Thuringwethil,Seishiro,Naoko lizi Kinomoto, y mi amiguita Kaory Kamiya ^^.

A todos muchas gracias sinceramente, y tambien aprovecho de disculparme por no dejar reviews, en mis fics favoritos de uds, que son todos T-T el tiempo, el estudio, kami quiero vacaciones, pero prometo dejar ^^.

Gracias y no se olviden de dejarme un review, para hacer que esta pobre escritora sonría ^^.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ja ne ^^.

****

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-


	11. Los Recuerdos están Presentes, No puedo ...

**Amazonas**

**by**** Misao-19**

_"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo."_

****

****

**Nota de la autora**: Rk no es mío y esto es un universo paralelo ^^. ( Gomen por la prolongada tardanza, lean mis razones al final jijij ).

**XI.- Los recuerdos están Presentes, no puedo hacerlo.-**

-. Tienen dos opciones, mis bellezas o dar las tierras o morir.- dijo Seijuro dando un paso al frente.

Las amazonas rieron todas, y los hombres las miraron atónitos.

-. Uds. no tienen mas que una opción.- rió Shura, mirando fijamente a Seijuro.

-. Y cual es esa opción?.- rió Tokio, escupiendo al suelo , para volver la vista a saito.

-. Morir.- susurro Misao, mirando a los ojos a Aoshi.

-. Todos van a morir.- grito kaoru, haciendo que las demás amazonas también gritaran.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándolas,  hasta que uno hablo.

-. No se confíen, o con mas de una de Uds. yo podría jugar y luego matarla.- dijo soujiro mirando a Misao.

-. No vuelvas a mirarme!!!.- grito Misao fuera de control y le lanzo rápidamente un dardo adormecedor en el hombro.-. Agradece que no te he matado aun.- agrego.

Aoshi apretó sus kodachis, su mente y corazón le daban gracias a Misao por no haberlo matado, pues al acabar esta confusión, el mismo lo haría si volvía a mirarla así.

-. Ahora!!.- grito saito viendo de reojo a Aoshi, haciendo que todos los hombres se abalanzaran sobre las amazonas, que se desplegaron por todos lados.

-. Matenlos a todos .- susurro Tokio a las demás antes abalanzarse contra algunos hombres.

Kaoru corrió hacia atrás tomando la mano de Megumi, y Tirandola hacia el lugar de curación y apretó su mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

-. Toma las armas de la esquina si llegan hasta aquí.- le dijo sonriendo antes de volver a la pelea.

Megumi miro su entorno y se quedo un poco triste.

-. Soy un estorbo.- dijo apenada sin saber que alguien se encontraba en el lugar.

-. Ya están aquí?.- pregunto medio dudoso sanosuke, mirando a la mujer que tenia un brillo en los ojos y que miraba su daga.

-. Si.- susurro Megumi-.escucha los gritos.-agrego.

-. Déjame libre.- dijo sanosuke-.prometo no matarte.-agrego también.

-. No puedo, lo lamento.- dijo Megumi acercándose a el y mirando por una ventana el refugio de las pequeñas niñas, por donde estaban kaoru y Misao en la puerta con algunas otras amazonas impidiendo el paso.-. aquí hay niñas , no se porque no nos dejan en paz.-.sollozo tapándose la boca.

-. Hay niñas?.- dijo sobresaltado sanosuke.-. nosotros no mataremos niños.-agrego.

-. Pues eso intentan.- dijo Megumi  soltándole las manos , para que sano pudiera sentarse y ver como intentaban entrar al refugio.

-. Kuso.- susurro sanosuke mirando de reojo a Megumi.

En tanto afuera.

-. Cubre a la reina, vamos al escondite!!!.- grito mai.

-. No!.- grito ellis.-. no dejare a mis guerreras solas, soy su líder pelearemos como todas, ahora.- agrego.

Mai y Mei se miraron, pero ninguna de las dos se movió lejos de la reina, y comenzaron a pelear también.

En tanto..

-.No te resistas, yo te matare lentamente.- rió shura mirando a seijuro.

-. He pensado que esto es absurdo no podemos matar mujeres por unas simples tierras para el gobierno.- dijo seijuro inocente.

-. Que bellos sentimientos, seguro has recapacitado, demo no sabes de donde a salido la información para que llegaran acá?.- rió shura mientras se tiraba encima de el y le apretaba el hacha contra el cuello, haciendo que seijuro pusiera sus manos en el filo, sangrando.

-. Es muy difícil llegar hasta aquí,  Tu eres la traidora de tu pueblo.- dijo seijuro empujándola hacia atrás golpeándola contra un árbol.

Saito se encontraba dejando inconsciente a las mujeres que se abalanzaban contra el, pero por alguna razón no podía matarlas. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar hasta donde se encontraba Tokio.

-. No dejare a ninguno vivo.- rió Tokio en estado de locura, pensando en como shura había dicho que Misao y kaoru eran el vivo reflejo de mina. Los recuerdos los tenia plasmados, y en cada hombre que se acercaba lo veía a el a Katsu.

**Flash Back**

Dos jóvenes amazonas, reían junto a una pequeña cascada.

-. Seremos las mejores, las guardas de la reina!.- gritaba mina.

-. Jajaja aun falta mucho para eso , tenemos apenas 17.- reía Tokio.

-. Demo, pronto lo seremos.- rió mina entrando al agua a nadar.

-. Esperame.- grito Tokio haciendo lo mismo.

En el agua y después sentadas las dos tras la cascada en unas piedras.

-. Has pensado en como serán los hombres?.- pregunto mina, mirando a Tokio.

-. No, y no quiero saberlo.- dijo seria Tokio.

-. e.. sabes, hace dos días, cuando recorría el bosque sola, encontré un refugio de unos hombres, creo que eran como 5.- dijo mina pensativa.

-. Y no te has acercado cierto?, olvídate de eso, recuerda que aun no tenemos la mayoría de edad, como para que la reina nos escoja para la procreación.- soltó Tokio molesta.

-. Lo se, demo yo soy una guerrera no podría tener bebes ahora.- dijo mina.

-. Entonces no pienses en los hombres y no vuelvas a acercarte a ellos.- dijo Tokio tirando una piedra al agua.

-. Si.. Tokio-chan.- musito mina mirando el agua.

**Fin Flash Back **

Tokio se quedo inmóvil, habiendo recordado un pequeño pasaje de su adolescencia , junto a mina.

-. Uds, malditos.- grito, sintiendo un corte en su brazo y lanzándose a golpear a todos y herir cuantos mas hombres pudiera.

Saito logro llegar hasta a ella y corriendo rápidamente, de la cintura se la llevo lejos de la pelea.

-. Que te sucede!!!!, quieres que te mate ahora.- grito Saito, viéndola con los ojos perdidos.

-. Tu maldito, tu te la llevaste!!!, ella era mi mejor amiga, lo mas importante para mi, y te la llevaste!!.- grito Tokio soltando las lanzas y pegándole en el pecho a Saito, que se quedo atónito por la reacción de la mujer.

-. Tranquila.- susurro, tomándole las manos.-. yo no me he llevado a nadie, de que hablas.- grito molesto mirándola.

-. Tu te llevaste a mina!!!!.- grito Tokio desmayándose.

Saito no supo que hacer, mas no podía matarla ni dejarla sola, porque alguien podría hacerlo. Opto por tomarla en brazos y desaparecer llevándola un poco lejos del lugar, no sin antes gritarle al único hombre de su grupo que conocía a mina, y a Katsu.

-. Shinomori!!!.- grito saltando.

-. Que.- susurro Aoshi mirando hacia todos lados, mujeres caían heridas a sus pies y hombres muertos eran el panorama, pero estaba seguro que Saito había gritado su nombre por algún lugar y no logro ver.

Se volvió hacia himura, que intentaba como loco llegar hasta kaoru, que estaba junto a Misao, resguardando los refugios.

-. No te detengas Aoshi.- grito himura, dándole con la empuñadura de la sokabatou a las mujeres en el estomago para dormirlas, aunque ellas le hicieran cortes.

-. Hai.- dijo Aoshi, también acercándose hacia el lugar donde estaban las amazonas.

Misao y Kaoru, se encontraban hiriendo a los hombres, que intentaban entrar al refugio, sus corazones se encontraban latiendo a mil, pues no solo veían a Aoshi y kenshin, acercarse, sino mas bien sentían los llantos de las niñas asustadas.

-. Misao-chan, no quiero estar sola.- susurro una Suzume que había salido del refugio abrazándose de una de las piernas de Misao.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par, al escuchar su pequeña vocecita y salio rápidamente a protegerlas, pues Misao se había quedado inmóvil.

-. Protegela, devuelvela al refugio.- grito kaoru, girando de nuevo a su lugar encontrándose de frente con himura.-. kenshin…-. Susurro.

Misao tomo a la pequeña en brazos, que no dudo en esconderse entre su cuello mientras, esta retrocedía, tratando con su débilmente lanzar las kunais, pues con el otro brazo protegía a Suzume y su arco estaba en el suelo.

-. Suzume no debiste salir, quédate adentro ahora.- dijo Misao apretándola contra si. Mientras veía como un grupo de hombres se acercaban a ellas y kaoru estaba peleando con..-. himura.- susurro. Antes de volver la vista hacia su peligro.

-. Déjala en el refugio.- grito Aoshi, interponiéndose entre ellas y los hombres, haciendo que estos se revolucionaran por haber protegido a una amazona.

-. Esto lo sabrá el gobierno Shinomori.- grito uno.

-. Tendremos que matarte a ti también .- grito otro.

Aoshi solo retrocedió junto a Misao, no sin antes haber cortado el cuello a esos dos tipos con sus kodachis, protegiendo a Misao con el cuerpo, mientras Suzume se encontraba entre ellos.

-. Quédate con las demás, y no se asusten, las vamos a proteger ok?.- dijo Misao  dándole un beso en la frente a Suzume, que no se quería  bajar de sus brazos.

-. No nos dejes solas.- susurro, la niña mirándola con los ojitos llorosos, cosa que Aoshi pudo notar, llegándole hasta el alma fría.

-. No, tranquila, ve con las demás ahora.- sonrió Misao, y la hizo entrar cerrando firmemente la entrada. Volviéndose después hacia Shinomori.

-. Aléjate de mi ahora.- grito Misao, saliendo ágilmente y tomando el arco, mientras rápidamente comenzó a lanzar  flechas con dardos adormecedores a todos.

Aoshi se quedo de pie en la entrada mirándola.

-. No voy a alejarme de ti.- grito Aoshi.- antes tendrás que matarme , como me advertiste .-agrego.

Haciendo que Misao se queda de espaldas a el inmóvil.

Kaoru lanzo su katana, justo a un hombro de himura haciendo que este se arrodillara.

-. Defiéndete!!!.- grito kaoru.

-. No, yo no te tocare, matame si quieres.- dijo kenshin  soltando la sokabatou.

Kaoru volviendo a lanzarse contra el, mientras el solo trataba de abrazarla.

-. No me tocaras otra vez.- grito kaoru poniéndole la katana en el cuello.

-. Veme a los ojos, y dime que no haz sentido nada por mi.- grito kenshin, fuera de si, con los ojos dorados. Tirandola contra el suelo.

-. Dímelo, dímelo.- grito nuevamente, asustando a kaoru.

-. Te llevare lejos de aquí.- grito kenshin.

-. No podrás, no quiero irme contigo, te matare antes.- grito kaoru.

-. Matame entonces, prefiero la muerte que vivir eternamente sin..- susurro derrotado himura mientras se arrodillaba frente a kaoru, recordando también como ya  había perdido a una persona, y estuvo condenado a vivir solo todos estos años. Ahora no iba a perderla nuevamente, no ahora..-. .. sin ti.- agrego lentamente, mientras el mismo tomaba su sokabatou y la dirigía a su garganta con los ojos dorados.

Kaoru estaba inmóvil, y solo reacciono, cuando himura, hizo el movimiento para matarse, saltando ella ligeramente y tomando la sokabatou con las manos, sin importarle las heridas.

-. No.. lo hagas, yo no.. podría dejar.. que..murieras...- susurro kaoru.

Mientras..

-. Vamos matame, no es lo que quieres.- grito Aoshi, mirándola de espaldas.

-. Si te matare!!!.- grito Misao girándose y apuntándolo con una flecha que a diferencia de las otras esta traía filo.

-. Que esperas.- hazlo de una vez y terminamos con esto.- grito Aoshi soltando sus kodachis.

Misao lo veía a los ojos mientras apuntaba su corazón. Su interior le gritaba las creencias y enseñanzas de las amazonas, la reina, Tokio, ella esta ultima, cuanto le había prohibido acercarse a los hombres, nunca dándole motivos aparentes, pero siempre recordando a mina, una leyenda que ella averiguo vagamente.

Vamos Misao tu puedes hacerlo, se dijo para si misma, pero las imágenes de su primer beso, volvían a su mente, esos ojos fríos, que de pronto ella misma había suavizado, recordando cuando lo vio por primera vez, y hasta cuando le dio de comer con su mano. Ella no podría matarlo, ya no había podido una vez, por ese cosquilleo en su estomago cuando el la miraba con esos profundos ojos.

-. Tu puedes.- se susurro Misao.

-. Y si no puedes, lo haré yo.- grito shura surgiendo, luego de haber desaparecido de la vista de seijuro. Ciertamente ella deseaba matar a esos dos Aoshi y himura,  pues no permitiría que las consentidas tuvieran felicidad.

-. Tu otra vez.- dijo Aoshi tomando sus kodachis nuevamente.

-. Seré tu peor pesadilla precioso.- susurro shura , lanzándose hacia Aoshi con el hacha, mientras Misao se quedo estática.

-. Esa que esta ahí, no será feliz contigo.- grito shura , haciendo un corte en el hombro a Aoshi, este soltó una kodachi, y empuñando rápidamente la otra le incrusto en un costado la mitad de ella.

-. Tu eres la que no será feliz.- grito Aoshi, sacando la kodachi. Mientras shura reía mirándolo, le daba otro corte en su estomago, haciendo caer de espaldas a Aoshi.

Misao abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y había bajado el arco, Aoshi tenia herido un hombro y apenas sostenía el brazo, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo con un corte en el estomago, y había escuchado que shura, su compañera, era una traidora.

Shura se sentó encima de Aoshi, apoyando el hacha en su pecho. Se giro y miro a Misao.

-. Antes de matarlo, lo probare.- rió shura, acercándose a Aoshi, que tenia los ojos fijos en Misao.

-. Eres una traidora.- grito Misao  entre dientes, lanzándole una flecha con filo a shura.-. Yo te matare a ti.- agrego.

Para luego lanzarse sobre ella, cayendo las dos junto a Aoshi, ahora era shura la que apretaba la garganta  de Misao con las manos, mientras esta intentaba safarse y buscaba desesperada entre sus ropas las kunais…

Kaoru se giro a buscar a Misao, y se encontró con shura intentando matarla.

-. Misao..- susurro kaoru levantándose de frente a himura, y corriendo hacia ellos.

Kenshin, también se movió, Aoshi trataba en vano de tomar su alejada kodachi, el brazo le dolía mucho ..

-. Vamos defiéndete, consentida.- gritaba shura.-. porque no me dejaste probar a tu hombre,  eres otra traidora, y las traidoras deben morir.

-. Tu.. morirás.- susurro Misao, empujando sus manos.

-. Yo te matare a ti, y luego a las demás, no sin antes matar y probar a tu hombre.- grito shura en la cara de Misao, haciendo que esta le escupiera.

-. Cerda, a nadie mataras y menos lo tocaras.- grito Misao enfurecida. 

-. Veamos las posiciones y, dime quien va ganando, reina del arco.- agrego shura.

Aoshi se estaba desangrando, pero el escuchar las palabras de Misao, lo hicieron sentir, reconfortado. _Menos.. lo tocaras.._, ella lo quería, pero sabia de sus creencias, y aunque fueran amazonas, el si seguía con vida, trataría de todas las formas posibles de estar con ella. 

-. Eso lo juro.- dijo Aoshi, antes de desmayarse.

Misao  empujo a shura y le pego con una de las kodachis de Aoshi, girándose a verlo.

-. Despierta, Aoshi, despierta.- grito Misao, arrodillada junto a el, mientras trataba con sus manos de tapar su herida.

-. Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito Misao, mientras kaoru llegaba junto a ella y himura.

-. La mataste??.- pregunto kaoru a Misao.

-. Ie.- dijo Misao mirando a Aoshi.

-. Debemos llevarlo lejos, y calmar la hemorragia.- dijo himura .

Kaoru y Misao se miraron, cuando himura tomo a Aoshi con cuidado del torso, tratando de no abrir su herida.

-. Tómale el brazo Misao, yo me ocupo de llevarle los pies.- dijo kaoru, ayudando a himura, sin mirar a Misao. Las dos parecían tener una conversación mental, estaba esto bien, o estaban mal.

Megumi vio, como Misao y kaoru se acercaban con un hombre, que traía a otro herido.

-. Aoshi!!.- grito sanosuke, tratando de pararse-. Suéltame no te matare, es enserio.- dijo sanosuke.

Megumi lo miro, y le soltó un poco las amarras.

-. Recuerda que eres un rehén y si haces algo te mato.- dijo poniéndole la daga en su cuello otra vez.

-. Si lo se.- dijo sanosuke, acercándose a su rostro, haciendo que Megumi, lo esquivara y saliera a abrir a las chicas.

-. Que paso.- dijo Megumi mirando a las mujeres.

-. Podrías curarlo.- dijo Misao sin mirarla, mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-. Onegai Megumi, no hagas preguntas ahora.- dijo kaoru.

-. Déjenlo en la camilla.- dijo seria Megumi, en tanto himura y kaoru dejaban a Aoshi en el lugar indicado.

Solo ahí kenshin, se dio cuenta de la presencia de sanosuke.

-. Que le paso a Aoshi.- dijo sanosuke, mirando como Megumi traía agua caliente y unas hierbas.

-. Luego habrá tiempo de contarte, tu estabas aquí?, bien?.- dijo kenshin, mirándolo.

-. Si, bien acompañado.- dijo sanosuke, haciendo que Megumi se tensara, y luego prosiguiera con Aoshi.

-. Se curara?.- pregunto Misao, mirando a Megumi.

-. Uds dos, tienen mucho que explicarme y a tu pregunta no lo se.- dijo Megumi sin mirar a las dos amazonas.

-. Lo sabemos, Megumi, demo también debes escuchar nuestras razones.- dijo kaoru.

-.yo las crié con bien a Uds.- dijo Megumi.

-. Demo..- interrumpió Misao.

-. Ie, nada, acaso shura tenia razón, y son unas traidoras.- dijo Megumi, mientras curaba a Aoshi, que emitió un pequeño quejido.

Misao poso su mano en la frente de este, acomodándole los mechones de su flequillo.

-. Debes escucharnos primero.- dijo kaoru, bajando la mirada.

Kenshin y sanosuke, se encontraban un poco alejados pero escuchando claramente lo que hablaban las mujeres.

-. Acaso Uds.- dijo sanosuke, mirando a las dos mujeres a Aoshi y luego a el.

-. No podemos matar a las amazonas, esta idea de quitarles sus tierras es ilógica.- dijo  himura.

-. Ya veo.., cuando llegue aquí, me pareció lo mismo que a ti.. demo que pensara Saito.- dijo sanosuke, mirando a Megumi

-. No lo se…- susurro kenshin.

**Fin del Capitulo Once.**

****

**Misao-19**

Nihao!!!!!, ufis cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, jejeje espero no esten muy molestas conmigo, es que he tendio mucho que estudiar y aun tengo que dar un examen, pero luego quedare libre al fin!!, para continuar mis fics.

Jejeje Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo, y me dejen sus opinines y saluditos ^^ que me gustan mucho. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Como lo prometido es deuda, ahora contestare todos los saluditos especiales ^^.

Aoshi.. ejejeje digo Ahora ^^.

**AsUmI : **Hoa, muchas gracias por tus comentarios jeje y apoyo ^^, bueno espero te guste este capitulo, y en cuanto a lo de mina, ya van saliendo algunas cositas de ella ^^.

**Gaby**** hyatt: jeje pues a mi también me cae mal shura xD,  y pues si, cuando sepas toda la historia de mina, y sumado a las creencias de las amazonas, veras porque son el vivo reflejo. Besos espero te guste el cap y gracias.**

**Meikyo**: Hoa niña!! M gracias por tu apoyo mei, ha y tranquila, que no se han matado ne? Jejeje, espero me des tu valiosa opinión, besos y te cuidas.

**Ali_Chan**** ^o^: Gracias por tus comentarios, jejeje, pues ve que shura es la que mas tomatazos ha dado ¬¬, espero te guste y ya veras lo del próximo cap. Besos.**

**Mer1**: Gracias por tu mensaje, pues si la traidora esa ¬¬, abrió su bocota a los enemigos, es una amargada, nos vemos, espero te guste el cap.^^.

**Layla**** Kyoyama: jajaja, que bueno que te guste el fic, espero ver tu mensajito en la próxima actualización, y gracias por los dos mensajes jajajaja, tranquila shura debe pagar por sus pecados ^^.**

**Pau**: Gracias por tu mensaje, y que bueno que no te dio el paro cardiaco, sino como sigues leyendo O_O jajajaja, besos ah! sobre saito y tokio, pues las cosas se están dando de a poco, ^^, asi que espera los próximos capítulos. Besos cuidate! 

**Anny****-chan: La niña de los mensajes largos neee, hola!!! Gracias por tus mensajes, me gustan mucho, además pues si ya sabes que shura es una malvada, es una traidora, espero te guste el cap nos vemos.**

**Neo Cristal Serenity**: Hola niña ^^, gracias lelsi, por tu mensaje, espero verte pronto en msn, nos vemos y cuídate mucho ^^.

**Naoko**** lizi kinomoto: Gracias por lo de buena escritora, eres muy amable T_T aunque no creo que sea muy asi, hago lo que puedo ne, besos y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Bunny**** DE Saito: jajaja xD abuelito rosa en el suelo, bueno espero estes muy bien, cuidate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo, manadle mis saludos a abuelito rosa y que no se enoje que se arruga jaja chau.**

**Sumire****-chan: gracias por tu apoyo niña, espero tu actualices pronto tus fics, y también ojala te guste este capitulo, y tranquila que no han muerto, besos chau.**

**Chibi****-Mela: jajaja tranquila, bueno es que enishi se ha mandando algunos errores ne, jajaja, bueno y de abuelito rosa y Tokio ejem, digo saito, pues ya veras como poco a poco se dan las cosas, piensa que tokio esta aun deprimida por mina. Besos cuídate.**

**Aome**: espero te guste este cap, nos vemos pronto y gracias por tu apoyo niña ^^.

**Thuringwethil****: ufis espero tus estudios hayan terminado , que los mios aun no acaban T_T, bueno espero te guste el cap nos vemos pronto besos ^^.**

**Rurouni****-andrea: vaya mi oneechan, gracias por tu mensajito, cuidate mucho, cuidate enserio ne jaja y no hagas nada que yo no haria pequeña yahika chan ^^ besos y gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

**Kaory**** Kamiya: Y gracias a mi amiguita tierna, besos, cuidate mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas , y sobre todo tu amistad ^^.**

Bueno son todas las personitas tiernas y amorosas, que me dejan mensajitos. 

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion ^^.

Ja ne ^^.

**Misao-19**

**_-.-.-. Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.- _**


	12. Recuerdos Latentes, Descubrimientos

**Amazonas**

****

**By**** Misao-20**

****

**Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío y esto es un A/U.-**

****

* * *

**_"Esta es la historia de cómo el corazón puede mas que la fuerza y de cómo la ternura y el amor lo superan todo".-_**

* * *

**XII.- Recuerdos latentes, Descubrimientos.-**

****

****

-. No podemos matar a las amazonas, esta idea de quitarles sus tierras es ilógica.- dijo himura.

-. Ya veo.., cuando llegue aquí, me pareció lo mismo que a ti.. demo que pensara Saito.- dijo sanosuke, mirando a Megumi

-. No lo se…- susurro kenshin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kuso tokio despierta!! – gritaba furioso saito, mientras enterraba su quinto cigarrillo en el suelo.

Tokio permanecía dormida, después del desmayo que sufrió al perder el control por las palabras de shura. Su mente daba vueltas y se obligaba a no despertar, no quería ver la realidad, no podía creer que sus mejores guerreras la fueran a dejar como una vez la dejo mina.

**Flash Back**

****

****

- estoy embarazada .. – susurraba mina a su amiga, que se encontraba sentada junto a ella, en su escondite favorito junto al rio.

- Que??- soltó tokio girándose a verle a los ojos e implorarle que fueran mentiras sus palabras.

- Eso.. tendré un bebe… yo..- dijo quedamente mina, intentando contener las lagrimas.

- Pero te volviste loca!!!!, mírate no tienes mas de 17 años, que crees que dira la reina, las demas, kami!!! – gritaba tokio caminando de lado a lado con las manos en la cara.

- Yo lo amo.. – susurro para si mina.

- No vuelvas a decir eso!- grito tokio antes de propinarle una cachetada, dejando a mina con la cara de lado y llorando.- si lo llego a encontrar, te JURO que no vivirá para volver a verte-

- Entiende por favor!!!!, yo … nosotros- grito mina saliendo del shock.

- Es que la que no entiende eres tu?, que estabas pensando!!!, te das cuenta lo que eres!!! Dime que eres!!! Kami gritame que eres y no me salgas con que estas embarazada!!! – grito llorando tokio.

- Pero lo estoy!!, siiiiii soy una amazona, pero tengo derecho a ser feliz, se que seré la deshonra del pueblo… pero …- grito mina arrodillada tomándose la cara.

- No volverás a verlo, hablaremos con la reina, y arreglaremos esto..- murmurara tokio uniendo ideas para tratar de salvar a su amiga.

- Me iré con el mañana..- susurro mina , haciendo que tokio palideciera y se quedara viéndola a los ojos.

**Fin Flash Back.**

****

****

- no me dejes sola mina…, el no te ama..- susurraba tokio, mientras saito estaba de pie ahora pensando en que decisión tomarían con respecto a las amazonas, después de todo a el no le importaba el dinero que le darían por recobrar las tierras, el solo quería pelear, pero al llegar aquí, todo fue distinto , no pudo matar a ninguna mujer, y ahora corría el riesgo de que lo mataran sus propios guerreros si sabían que estaba doblegado por una de ellas.

Se giro a verle, ella movía la cabeza lentamente, y sudaba, estaba soñando hace minutos, mientras la pelea aun continuaba en su tierra. Prendió otro cigarrillo y se arrodillo junto a ella.

- es hora de que despiertes – dijo fuerte, haciendo que tokio lentamente abriera los ojos.

- Que paso, porque estoy aquí, las niñas..- susurro tomándose la cabeza.

- Espero estén bien, supongo, estamos en guerra recuerdas- semisonrio saito echándole el humo de cigarro en la cara.

- Aléjate de mi.- dijo tokio tomando sus lanzas y buscando entre sus ropas las dagas.

- Podemos hablar.. – susurro saito.

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo tokio caminando hacia el pueblo.

- Vas a tener que hablar conmigo igual- dijo saito tomándola por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia el, mientras la apoyaba en un árbol y le susurraba – necesito que me escuches-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai se encontraba peleando un poco alejada de la reina, no sabia como había llegado allí, pero necesitaba volver a protegerla, además de que los hombres cada vez eran mas e intuía que podría ir pronto en su ayuda.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Mei, estaba en la otra punta peleando con mas hombres, mientras veía a su reina sola tratando de protegerse, su hermana se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella y seria imposible para las dos llegar a protegerla rápidamente.

Vieron de pronto que un hombre alto de cabello negro con una coleta baja se acercaba a ayudar a la reina ellis, y ponía en contra a sus hombres.

- necesito que me escuche – dijo seijuro.

- No escuchare nada de un hombre- pronuncio ellis alejándose de el.- yo puedo pelear sola, alejate- grito nuevamente

- Es por tus mujeres, escúchame por ellas, si no quieres verlas morir- dijo seijuro antes de matar a uno de sus propios compañeros, haciendo que ellis se detuviera y le mirara.

- Esta bien, Mai , Mei, protejan a las niñas!- grito y subió al escondite seguida de seijuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi se quejaba y sudaba sin abrir los ojos y Misao no se alejaba de su lado, tenia tomada su mano izquierda y con la otra lloraba, en realidad no sabia si llorar porque estaba herido o por todo lo que se les venia encima.

No estaba ya segura de nada, no pudo matarlo en dos oportunidades y ahora que estaba herido rezaba mentalmente para que este sobreviviera.

No podía evitar ver de reojo a Megumi que la miraba enojada y a kaoru junto a ella como un pollito acorralado, pues megumi no la dejaba acercarse a himura ni menos el a ella.

El silencio permanecía incomodo en el refugio de heridos, mientras afuera poco a poco se disipaba la guerra y seijuro mandaba de vueltas a las tropas, mientras las amazonas gritaban victoria por la retirada de los hombres.

Ellis había llegado a un acuerdo con seijuro, mas bien fue el , el que no podía aceptar que esto continuara, y tiro al diablo el gobierno y su sucio dinero.

Le planteo que como necesitaban una salida al rio que ellas gobernaban, les dieran una pequeña parte, y mandara un comunicado de que las tierras por generaciones han sido de ellas y no las darían.

Pero como claro, eran ideas muy utópicas, prefirió enviar a sus hombres de vuelta proclamando derrota e imposibilidad de volver a atacar.

Cierto era que este acuerdo fue totalmente rechazado por enishi que fue tomado por seijuro como rehén de las amazonas, y también soujiro que se negó a devolverse sin matar a mas de alguien.

Ahora la duda era saber exactamente que pensaria Saito de esto, pues el era el encargado con seijuro de la tropa enviada a derrocar a las megamis…

En tanto en el refugio, megumi comenzaba a moverse de lado a lado y a mirar a sus dos compañeras que estaban de pie frente a ella, había obligado a misao alejarse de aoshi, y este comenzaba a despertar, estando con himura y sanosuke.

- estoy esperando.. – susurro megumi, mirándolas de reojo.

- Por favor megumi ..- susurro kaoru agachando la mirada. Megumi perdió el control y le dio una cachetada a kaoru, dejándola helada y mirándola con los ojos llorosos. Misao temblaba a su lado.

- Para que las crié yo!!, contéstame, dime para que te crié kaoru, no me hagas callar, y no me mires así misao que no me voy a negar gritarles lo que se merecen, porque estén tres hombres aquí ¡ - dijo megumi, frente a misao que temblaba y miraba sus manos. - Uds. son mis mejores guerreras, mis niñas!! Kami, esperen que tokio lo sepa.- agrego.

- Tokio – san… no onegai – susurro misao llorando – no le digas nada megumi onegai, la destrozaras.- agrego.

- Destrozarla yo????, con que cara vienes a decirme eso!?, yo no me he acostado con ningún hombre! – grito neurótica megumi.

- Ninguna a estado con nadie, no inventes lo que no sabes! – grito kaoru llorando.

- No puedo esperar menos de Uds. dos, viéndolas ahora junto a ellos- grito megumi .

- Estas siendo muy injusta y no sabes nada de lo que pensamos, ni siquiera nos dejas explicarte- grito misao, caminando hacia la puerta para salir, siendo detenida por megumi de un brazo.

- No vas a escapar como siempre, te quedaras aquí y me dirás que sucede – dijo megumi conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Si..- susurro misao volviendo a su lugar con kaoru.

- Saben los que les pasara ahora? ….- susurro megumi ahogando un sollozo y tapándose la cara con las manos- no puedo creerlo Uds. no.- agrego.

- Megumi kami, no hemos hecho nada! – grito kaoru.

- Entonces porque estaban llorando por ellos, porque misao llora por ese hombre, que acaso son parientes?, no me vengan con juegos que se lo que les pasa, se les nota en los ojos, uds no son las guerreras que enviamos al sur a matar hombres, podría asegurar que ninguno han muerto- grito nuevamente megumi apoyándose en una mesa mirándolas con lastima y desesperanza, mientras los chicos las veían en silencio.

- Si matamos..- susurro misao.

- Y que paso con estos? Se les escaparon? – susurro megumi.

- No..- kaoru se abrazo de misao.- te juro que no queríamos megumi .- agrego sollozando, mientras misao apretaba los ojos.

- Esto es demasiado para mi… demasiado.- lloro con toda el alma megumi frente a sus dos guerreras.

Los hombres, se encontraban atónitos, apesumbrados de igual manera, no podían creer la creencia de las amazonas, y lo marcada que la tenían las mas antiguas como megumi, sanosuke la miraba con pena, una mujer tan bella, perdiéndose entre curaciones y niños, sin tener derecho a ser feliz, y las otras dos, eran el reflejo de todo lo que ella no había podido ser.

- creo que deberías calmarte ..- susurro sanosuke acercándose a megumi.

- No te atrevas a acercarte ni menos Uds. – gruño megumi mirándolos a los tres.

- No entiendo bien el lio, pero no puede ser para tanto.. – susurro sanosuke tocándole una mano, que ella esquivo al minuto.

- No me toques, no puede ser para tanto?, dos amazonas enamoradas? , la historia vuelve a repetirse y no pude evitarlo.. le e fallado a tokio…. Perdóname tokio.., perdóname..- susurro apoyada en la mesa megumi.

Misao se acerco a ella y la abrazo, kaoru se giro a mirar con lastima a kenshin, que la miro con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, que ella no pudo asimilar bien pues, megumi estaba allí.

Misao se negó a mirar a aoshi, que ahora permanecía con el brazo vendado y mirando la escena en silencio y con su rostro pálido y serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo no te dejare sola..- susurro saito apretando su cuerpo contra el de tokio.

- Basta déjame , - grito tokio empujándolo y corriendo hacia la aldea. Saito tiro el cigarrillo, le había salido mas necia esta amazona de lo que el pensaba, semi sonrió, de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo clamaba por ella, ya no era solo mental, seria de el, y se la llevaría como fuere. La siguió.

Tokio corrió y salto a un árbol para perderse entre ellos, y llegar pronto a la tribu, desde lejos veía el humo de los incendios y los árboles caídos, pensaba en sus niñas, las pequeñas del pueblo que quizás estarían bien, y además de sus guerreras.

Y ahora este hombre que no la dejaba en paz. Ciertamente le atraía pero ella no podía ser como mina, no otra vez. No mas sufrimiento. Y los hombres eran sinónimos de sufrimientos.

**Flash Back**

****

****

- tokio..prometo que siempre te querré – susurro mina, en la noche, mientras se alejaba .

- no te vayas, espera a mañana al concilio , ahí veremos si te aceptan con el bebe.- grito tokio.

- Entiende por favor, yo lo amo, y no me dejaran vivir con el.- dijo mina .

- Vas a dejarme sola, como mama ..- susurro tokio, arrodillada mirándole. Mina no pudo mas que dejar su ropa en el suelo y abrazarle, mientras escondido permanecía Katsu Shinomori viendo la escena un tanto apenado, por ser el , el causante de dicha separación.

- No estarás sola, yo estaré contigo siempre ahí – dijo mina tocándole el corazón y luego mostrándole el tatuaje de luna.- donde vaya, sabré que soy y seré una amazona.- agrego llorando.- quiero que sepas entonces que te nunca te olvidare, y espero verte, no quiero que sufras como las demás, quiero que puedas ser feliz como lo haré yo, por favor, no creas todo lo que dicen de los hombres.- susurro.- que algunos si son buenos- dijo sonriendo mina, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y desaparecía entre la niebla de la noche. Dejando a tokio en el suelo y llorando.

**Fin Flash Back **

****

****

_-Para nosotras no se esta permitido amar..-_susurro contra el viento tokio..

****

**Fin capitulo Doce.**

****

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Nihao****!!!:**

Como comenzar, no lo se aun, pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por dejar este fic de lado, no saben todo lo que he pasado y además de falta de inspiración, el instituto , exámenes y resfriados me han tenido mal.

Como saben en mi país ( Chile), estamos entrando en el invierno, y pues sufrí un resfrió muy fuerte cuando quise actualizar, demás esta decir que nunca le e dejado totalmente de lado, es la falta de tiempo la que me agobiaba.

Estoy muy contenta de estas 10 paginas, que pude escribir y avanzar sobre la historia. He revelado muchos de los secretos que tenia escondidos sobre este relato, pero aun me quedan sorpresas y aunque inminentemente se acerque el fin de las amazonas, eso será en alguno de los capítulos siguientes, no quiere decir esto que el próximo sea el final, jajaja, queda mucho aun, así que no me maten ni piensen mal.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, como ya algunas saben la historia y no se si la abre escrito en alguno de los comentarios de estos, es que por ejemplo Aoshi Peluche, tengo el capitulo a medio terminar, ósea que esta casi listo, demo lo tengo en un cd que preste y aun no me lo han devuelto ( cuento largo – formatearon mi pc por un virus hace tiempo, y respalde en cds y en uno de esos que preste esta justamente el capitulo) , así que espero me lo devuelvan pronto para subirlo y arreglarle detalles.

Bien donde quede, ah! Si ahora Soledad, pues este fic aun por lo simple que se ve, es complejo con eso de las vidas pasadas, que mas bien son recuerdos vagos de sus vidas. Por ello me e dedicado a pensarlo mas detenidamente, pues no solo quiero que tengan recuerdos los protagonistas, sino también los demás , y todo se relacione con la soledad de algunos personajes en la historia que por cierto son mas de dos, ( pista. Hombres).

Continuando me queda Aunque no te pueda ver, bien este fic es el mas complicado de todos, yo no conozco a ningún no vidente, y el mas cercado que tengo es una chica que estudia en mi instituto con la cual tengo charlas cuando la encuentro, y me dedico a veces a apuntar secretitos que solo estas personas conocen, también he visto documentales, pero la idea es hablar conocer realmente lo que sienten y lo que viven, para asi poder reflejar el sufrimiento de aoshi, y la distancia de el. Es por eso básicamente que tampoco he continuado, y también la falta de tiempo.

Si les contara los secretos de ella jajaja, es una persona muy alegre, me sorprende mucho.

Bien creo que he dado mis correspondientes disculpas y también explicado cada uno de mis fics, que tengo detenidos.

Y que creen?...

Si UU tengo 2 fics en mente, pero no los escribiré hasta terminar los que me quedan porque sino me trituraran y me harán pedacitos xD.

**_Recordando los saluditos especiales:_**

****

****

Quería dar las gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejarme un mensaje de animo para que continué no solo en este fic sino en los demás. Muchas me han hablado por msn. ( tengo 180 mensajes es un honor, gracias ).

Claro ejemplo de la busu- Miao, la mona rurouni andrea que siempre pregunta e insiste. Y Mi querida Kaoru chan- Kaory- Kamiya.

Espero les parezca bien este capitulo , sobre todo a ellas que tanto me han insistido.

Ahora como ya saben estoy corta de tiempo, saludare a las personas que me dejaron un review, nombrándolas, para que sepan que si los leí y que las tengo en mente..

**layla**** kyoyama , Kaory Kamiya, Kagome Shinomori, ****mer1, ****Misao****-chan M , naoko lizi kinomoto , rurouni-andrea, Seishiro, alichano,Neo cristal Serenity, ****Aome****, ****pau****, ChibiMela, meikyo , gaby (hyatt, ****Bunny**** Saito, Anny-chan , ****Y-Yukiko-Y, ****Sumire****-chan, liho, ****bizcochia**** U-u, ****Saiko**** Katsuka, ****eve****-chan, ****catty****-ishida, ****Thuringwethil****, ****M.S**** Arashi Sumeragi, ****Misao****-K, Jesy, ****Amaterasu**** Mizuhame, ****Randa1, ****Neo cristal Serenity, zulma ( tranquila que shura, no se quedara con aoshi, ademas aparecera en el otro cap :P).**

Bueno se cuidan

Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de alguno de mis fics :P

Besos

Pd: por mas que edite esta cosa, igual se ve junto todo ., la que sepa como se hace para separar que me ayude . antes estaba bien, en fin xD.

**Misao****-20**

**_-.-.- Aoshi Y Misao por siempre .-.-.-.-_**


End file.
